Jump into the Real World!
by Amplifyingly Loud
Summary: Riza Renata never expected Kyouya Hibari to end up in her bed. The heck? Wasn't Katekyo Hitman Reborn an anime? Now she has to find a way to return him back to the KHR world without getting bitten to death. But what if more characters keep appearing?
1. Chapter 1 Enter Hibari!

Jump into the Real World? Chapter 1

**Haha, so I started this new story even though *cough my others suck cough* I have other stories that I haven't updated since forever. Call it a hiatus or whatever, I don't really care. But, THIS FREAKIN' IDEA/PLOT BUNNY THING WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. So, I'm gonna write this out and hope that my writing skills got somewhat better. (I'm sorry if this isn't good!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Hetalia which was mentioned below. That is all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Riza Renata never missed her father. As a daughter of a rich, up-and-coming businessman, she didn't blink an eye when her father told her that he would divorce her beautiful Italian mother. She didn't flinch when her father fought to have her in his custody, and remained silent when a bodyguard, the stereotypical black suit and sunglasses guy, replaced the void where her mother was. Heck, she didn't even question why he fought for custody when her mother took care of her more! By bottling up her emotions and vowing to never show her father her sorrow, it was would be apparent that she would crack at some point.<p>

Fortunately for her, she was able to see her mother once a week. And because she needed to vent her attention elsewhere, she turned to anime, manga, and all things Japanese-y. It was then that the bodyguard became her second mother (weird, right?), or at least a person who she could act natural around. Her current obsession was Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Kyaaaa! Tsuna is so bad ass in Hyper Dying Will Mode!" she squealed. Her bodyguard and second mommy, Nathan, gave her a dry look and laughed under his breath. She shifted herself, sitting upright and crossing her legs so that her laptop rested on her knee.

"Riza, I thought you were obsessed with Hetalia," he said. She gave him a glare, which quickly flashed into a grin.

"Don't get me wrong, Nathan. Hetalia was awesome. But," she paused, a grin worming its way onto her face. "Katekyo Hitman Reborn seemed good. And it is! The characters are soooo funny!" She laughed. Nathan nodded, smiling. He ran a hand through his short and spiky sandy blonde hair.

"You should go to bed, Miss Riza. It's getting late," he chided, walking out of the room. She pouted, but obeyed. Her bathroom was in her vacant bedroom. She walked into it and brushed her teeth. The mirror's reflection of her showed her wavy chest-length brown hair, her lightly tanned skin, and her dim hazel eyes. She sighed and looked away.

She shuffled into bed, throwing covers over her head. Tucking her knees into her chest, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. There was one thought that resounded loudly in her mind.

'I want Katekyo Hitman Reborn to be real.'

* * *

><p>'No way,' she thought to herself. 'No way. No way in hell. Not possible. No. Freaking. Way'<p>

Riza stared, and stared, and stared. The person _breathing_ next to her shifted in his sleep, a frown on his face. His raven black hair splayed on his face, messily framing his face. She continued to stare, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't move, but internally she was shivering.

'No effing way. This is NOT possible. How the hell is this possible?' she screamed in her mind. She covered her mouth with her hand, daring herself to not scream, holding onto the idea that keeping her hand on her mouth would keep her from screaming. The boy shifted in his sleep again, slowly opening his eyes. She squeaked. His eyes shot wide open and he bolted up from the bed.

"Where am I, herbivore?" he hissed menacingly. In a flash, his tonfas were pressed against Riza's neck. He pinned her down underneath him, pressing the tonfas more menacingly. Riza shivered at the cold metal touching her skin. She let out another squeak.

In her bed was **the** Hibari Kyouya from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and he was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>So, this is what I have. Feedback would be appreciated! Ciao!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 He doesn't believe me!

Jump into the Real World! Chapter 2

**W-wao…I didn't expect to get so much feedback! This is a first for me! So anyways, you lovely people out there motivated me into writing this second chapter faster (as in, a day or two later). So where credit is due, I give you the Freakin' Thanks Corner :**

**Dragonet-Dialga123 – Thanks! As for pairings, I'm kind of undecided on this topic, so I'll leave that to the later chapters. Thank you so much for being the first reviewer!**

**Amethystgirl1943 – That's because I'm a princess, and princesses do whatever they want. Nah, it's just because cliffhangers are fun.**

**Fye Chroix - *salutes with hand* You got it Boss! (and I want him too XD)**

**Lightning587 – Really? Usually my writing is…less intelligible. But thanks so much!**

**Bishi-bishi – Agreed! He's soooo hot~ 3 Heck, they both are! Thanks for the review!**

**Kawaiinekochan16 – I think all us fan girls would. I totally agree with you though! Hmm, biting her? Methinks yes. After all, it wouldn't be very Hibari-chan-like if he didn't, right? xD**

**qXyrin – Haha, you made me laugh! I believe this is an update~**

**Thanks to all these people as well as snowlemur26, Kohanita, Tnah, and TheParadoxicalOtaku for all these story and favorite alerts!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is like my neighbor's dog. I don't own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari continued to glare, pressing his tonfa deeper into her neck. Riza spluttered, gasping for air. Trembling, she pointed a finger to his tonfa and gasped out, "Tonfa…can't breathe…if you want explanation…" Hibari frowned and lessened the pressure on her neck. However, he still held the tonfa at her throat and was still pinning her down.<p>

Riza saw and read enough of the anime and manga to know that Hibari was rather ruthless. He hated people who beat around the bush. Although this – ahem, _provocative_ – position was uncomfortable, Riza managed to keep a straight face on.

"H-hibari-san," Riza stuttered. "If you get off of me, I would gladly explain your situation." He still glared. "C-could you please get off of me?"

"Hn. Herbivore, " he snarled. He moved a bit so that she could sit up, but still held the tonfa against her throat.

"Thank you," she wheezed, gasping for air. Hibari made no attempt to hide the look of disgust on his face. After a minute to get her breathing normal again, Riza looked at Hibari.

'_He's so hot up close. Kyaaaaah~!'_ She thought to herself. Maintaining her poker face, she started with, "First off, you're not in Namimori." Hibari scowled, readying his tonfa. She momentarily panicked seeing his tonfa and held her hands up in defense. "Wait! Wait! Just let me explain! And please, please, _please_ don't bite me to death!" He eyed her, keeping up his frown, but giving a subtle nod. "Like I said, you're not in Namimori anymore. You're not in Japan anymore." He gave her a skeptical glare.

"Prove it, herbivore," he growled. Riza internally panicked. No! What proof did she have? A light bulb went off in her head. She grinned.

"Wait here!" she shouted, running off to grab her manga. In a quick second, she held up the first volume of KHR and handed it to him. Hibari raised an eyebrow and snatched it out of her hands.

"Reading manga instead of doing homework is against the rules. I will be confiscating this," he said. Riza looked at him in disbelief. Was that really a school rule?

"A-anyways, Hibari-san, please read that quickly. I have more things to explain to you," Riza began. Hibari raised his eyebrow again, still frowning.

"Don't order me around, herbivore," he said. Riza internally glared, and remained silent. If this was the real Hibari Kyouya instead of the warped Hibari she found on fanfics, then either he needed an attitude adjustment or he would have to figure things out himself. No way was she gonna help out a jack-assing bastard! Hell, he could figure things out by himself he was going to be a jerk!

"Herbivore. Explain this to me!" Hibari commanded, shoving the manga into her hands. This snapped Riza out of her reverie.

"W-what?" she stuttered. He growled, and glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this? Who was following and drawing that weak herbivore Sawada and his herbivorous friends?" Hibari demanded, venomously spitting out "friends."

"I-if I explain everything I know, Hibari-san, will you promise to not bite me to death? And not that I would expect this from you, but please don't interrupt? And – "

"Get on with it."

"R-right…So the Namimori you know doesn't really exist. Or rather…how should I put this? Uh, it exists, but only as a manga and anime. And you, Hibari-san, don't really exist. I mean, you're here , so you do exist! But you don't really exist! Er, what I'm trying to say is…you're a fictional character! And you're world isn't real either. I mean it is real! Gah! Okay, okay! So you, Namimori, and any person you know, except me of course, don't really exist in this world. You're a fictional work, a manga and an anime, and right here where we are right now is the real world. I think. Somehow, you were transported from your world to my world, and apparently you were in my, uh…bed. Heh heh…ANYWAYS, I don't know how you got here so please don't bite me to death! And I know you're really confused, but for now, you've got to trust me on this, and whatever you do, DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!" Riza rambled, blushing furiously. Hibari showed no emotion other than irritation.

"I'll bite you to death." Wait, wha?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Namimori, school continued as usual. Tsuna had managed to return everyone to the past by defeating Byakuran (AN – Please don't judge me if I get this info wrong. I'm ridiculously close, and I mean SIX FREAKIN' EPISODES from finishing the entire anime series. I'll probably come back to fix this if I'm wrong. Feel free to point out the mistake though!). Namimori was quite peaceful.

Tsuna walked past the school gate. It was strangely peaceful at the school. He knew better than to assume that it was rather peaceful due to his Hyper Intuition, but casually shrugged. Gokudera broke him out of his train of thought.

"Juudaime! It's nice to back, isn't it?" his right-hand man asked. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"Haha! It's great to be home!" Yamamoto laughed.

"It all feels like a dream, huh?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded, faces serious.

"Tsuna-kun!" a girly voice cried. Tsuna and friends all turned to the source of the voice.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan! Good morning!" Tsuna smiled. Kyoko smiled back, walking toward him.

"It's not a dream, right? We're back in Namimori!" she smiled cheerfully. It really was a relief, bringing his friends back to Namimori.

"Yeah…" Tsuna gave a soft smile, but gave a subtle frown. Life was really back to normal, wasn't it? His intuition told him otherwise…

* * *

><p>Hibari was confused, but would never openly admit it. He was peacefully napping on his precious Nami-chuu's rooftop. How on earth did he end up on a girl's bed? Was it possible? Or maybe that pineapple-haired bastard was using a very impressive illusion on him without his knowledge? No. He had experienced illusions before, and this felt nothing like it. The girl was real too, unfortunately. A real blabber mouth. Useless herbivore. If anyone knew that he ended up on a girl's bed, and not even a girl her knew nor bothered wanting to know, he would have to kill the person.<p>

Thank goodness he knocked her out. He didn't want a possible headache coming along. He glanced at the girl snoozing beside him. Herbivore. His stomach growled. How long had he been in this place? Looking at his surroundings, he noticed a fridge in the small kitchenette of her room. He calmly got off the bed and walked towards it. Opening the fridge, he noticed it stuffed with all sorts of desserts. What an herbivore. He continued to pry, going to a cabinet and opening that. Cups of instant ramen were neatly stacked and packed inside. Was this girl like that herbivore Sawada? He took one and made himself some "food."

"This girl," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"My head hurts like a bitch," Riza moaned. When the world finally settled down, Riza sat still dazed. Her room was still vacant from what she saw. "So maybe it was all just a dream. I was just dreaming of Hibari. Weird."<p>

"Get up, herbivore," a deep voice resounded. Riza widened her eyes and turned around. Hibari folded his arms, keeping his scowl on his face. Riza groaned.

"Hibari-san! I kindly asked you to **not **bite me to death!" Riza whined. She immediately sobered up. "Crap! So I wasn't dreaming? What should I do? I have an anime/manga character with me with no way to keep him out of sight without getting in trouble, and have imminent death over my head because I have a psychotic, uh, not psychotic, but blood-thirsty fighter in my bed!" she spazzed. Hibari growled and hit her on the head. "Owww! Hibari-san!" she cried, clutching her head. He glared. "Oh, right. Umm, is there anything that doesn't make sense? I'll try to explain it better."

"Hn."

"Oh. Uh, Hibari-san? Are you hungry? I don't know when you got here, but I don't think you've eaten anything in the time you've been here," Riza said. Hibari didn't say anything. "I-I'll get something," Riza offered. She walked to her cabinet and opened the door. She screamed.

"What the heck happened to my food?" she shrieked. A look of sudden realization flashed on her face and slowly spun on her heel to face Hibari. "Hibari-san, you ate it, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Hn." She gave a low, breathy laugh. Of course he would, right after knocking her out. Maybe she was hallucinating, dreaming that Hibari came to the real world, and maybe she ate that food in her sleep.

'_I'm going insane, aren't I? Hahaha…'_ Riza thought. The morning could only get better. She didn't have school, and it was a Saturday. She just jinxed herself.

"Miss Riza! I heard you scream! Is there anything – " Nathan stared. "Wrong?" he trailed off. Trying to react quickly, he pulled his taser as a weapon against the black blur coming at him.

* * *

><p>And cut scene! So, once again, feedback is appreciated! Ciao~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Enter I Pin!

Jump into the Real World! Chapter 3

**I'm personally disappointed in this chapter. I'm sure you all will be too. I feel as though the KHR characters are OOC in this chapter. Aha, you'll see the potty mouth side of Riza in this [fail] chapter. Right! Should I do a Christmas chapter that takes place in the near future (i.e. when the major players of KHR end up in Riza's world?) or with the character(s) that currently reside in Riza's world?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own KHR. It belongs to Akira Amano. And for Hetalia, see above. Me does own Riza.**

* * *

><p>Nathan's reflexes weren't fast enough. He was knocked out cold by the black blur. Hibari looked down at the tall man with a look of disappointment along with his usual frownscowl. The tall, blonde man was weak, even with a Taser (taser? Tazer? I GIVE UP!). He wasn't a very good bodyguard if he got knocked out that fast.

"Tch. Weak herbivore," Hibari noted dryly. Riza jaw dropped. Hibari, the sexy beast of KHR, just knocked out her bodyguard/second mommy. Under normal circumstances, Riza would've fan girled over Hibari for knocking out her bodyguard. Unfortunately, this wasn't a normal circumstance, and Riza did genuinely care about Nathan. His brute strength was not human!

"D-did you really need to knock him out, Hibari-san?" Riza asked nervously. Hibari directed his attention back to Riza who gulped audibly.

"Only the weak have weak bodyguards," Hibari said. Ouch. He didn't have to be so mean about it. Riza frowned.

"R-right. Anyways, Hibari-san, I can't let you leave. Uh, not to be a creepy rapist or whatever – wait. I'm still a virgin, so I can't be a rapist. Can I? Oh right! You can't really leave. You don't know where you are, and not to mention there are people out there who do read and/or watch the manga and anime. They could kidnap you. Wait, no they can't. You'd probably beat them up. Argh! What I'm trying to say is you're in a different world from what you're used to. People you beat up don't heal within a week. You could actually kill them with your brute strength. Second is that you don't know where you are. You'll end up lost. Heck, even I'M not familiar with where I live. I don't really go out much…" Riza said. Hibari shot her a glare.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" he sneered. Riza took a step back. Dealing with him was hard. It didn't matter when she said anything because it wouldn't get through to him. She just sighed, her mind resigned.

"Fine. I can't make you stay. You can leave, if you want. I'm just worried about your mental stability once you leave," she said. Hibari shot her a darker glare. "And anyways, if you do leave, you're welcome to come back here," she offered. She smiled at him. "So I guess this is goodbye, Hibari-san?"

Hibari stared at the weird girl in front of him. Tch-ing, he turned on his heels and walked out the door. The house was large enough to get lost in, but somehow, Hibari managed to find his way out. If this girl was lying, he'd come back just to bite her to death.

Riza just stared at the space where Hibari was. What the heck just happened? She wasn't aware of what she was saying when she said it, but what she said just slipped out. She slumped down from where she was standing, cradling her head with her hands.

"Did I just release the vicious Hibari Kyoya on the world?" she whispered to herself. She stayed like that for a moment, whimpering and tears threatening to spill out. She was used to this kind of behavior, she tried reminding herself. It didn't make another difference if another person didn't like her. She had her mother and Nathan. Hibari was a fictional character. This was stupid. She didn't know why his words and actions made her upset, but she knew she didn't like it. For crying out loud, she still had pride! She sniffled. Once her pity party was over, which was approximately five minutes, Riza got up and walked over to Nathan.

"Hey, Nathan? Are you okay?" Riza asked, poking his chest. Nathan groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Was that who I think it was?" Nathan asked. Riza nodded, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Nathan winced and stood up.

"He packs a punch, I can give him that," Nathan laughed a little, rubbing his neck. Riza smiled. Nathan turned around, completely serious. "Miss Riza, how'd he get here?" Riza shook her head.

"I don't really know myself. I can guess that wishing that the KHR characters were real had an effect," she shrugged. Nathan looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"Do you know how to get him back to his world?"

"Not a clue." Leave it to Riza to be blunt about this. "But I think I need your help."

* * *

><p>(If I had my way, Hibari would be in the city completely spazzing out because it's filled with people crowding and he hates crowding. It won't go that way though.)<p>

Hibari walked down a street filled with people. Looking around, he noticed that the city he was in was less like Namimori and more like Tokyo. Everywhere he went, people stood or walked, chattering up storms. No one looked at him in fear like they did in Namimori. That didn't bother him though.

After a while, he noticed several girls pointing and whispering in his direction.

"Hn," he muttered. Some people passed by him, saying, "Nice cosplay!" He paid no attention to them, and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't explain the nagging feeling at the back of his head. It was like an itch, constantly tickling the recesses of his brain twenty-four seven. He knew that something was off, but he couldn't really place it. There was something that was supposed to happen, but didn't. He sighed. A flying kick to the cheek sent him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Ciaossu!" the squeaky voice said. Tsuna looked at Reborn, clutching his cheek. This act of affectionate violence really brought back memories, even if it had only been "three days" (try several months in the future) since he'd been gone.

"R-Reborn! What was that kick for?" he yelled. The infant smirked.

"You've noticed something out of place, right?" he asked, tilting his fedora. Tsuna nodded uneasily. "Hm. Care to spill?" he asked, the green Leon gun pointed at his head. Were things finally back to normal?

"HIIIIEEEE! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Tsuna shrieked. "I don't know anything! I just have a hunch!"

Reborn frowned. There really was something off, especially since they've got home from the future…

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is that you need to bring Hibari back before he wreaks havoc on the city?" Nathan clarified. Riza nodded. "But you have no way of doing so without irritating Hibari, right?" Riza nodded again, paling slightly. "And you want to lure him back and gain his trust somehow?" She paced her room.<p>

"I can think of ways to irritate him, but I don't know how I'll gain his trust. And this city is big, so we might not know where he's gone," Riza added. "If he gets into a fight, he'll win. No doubt about that," she said.

"I can think of one way to get him back," Nathan began. Riza stopped pacing, turning her full attention to him.

"Really? Say it! We're losing time!" she nearly shouted. Nathan laughed.

"He's a really good fighter, yeah? We need a strong person to fight him." Riza paled to the max. Her sanity was slipping. She could feel it.

"Where the heck am I supposed to find a strong fighter?" Riza yelled. "He knocked you out in a flash and I can't fight to save my life!"

"Simple. We wait for another character to appear," Nathan said. Riza glared at him.

"No way. I am not risking what's left of my sanity to wait for another character to appear. And what if another character doesn't appear? Or worse, what if _Mukuro _appears? Hibari'll never trust me again! And Mukuro's a difficult character too! Why's my life so _screwed_?" Riza wailed, flailing her arms.

"Please get your thoughts back together, Miss Riza." Riza shot him a glare that said, '_Do you seriously expect me to calm down and collect my thoughts like a sane person?'_ She flopped onto her bed, her screams muffled by her mattress. The door closed silently, footsteps echoing. Silence. She closed her eyes and eventually, her breathing became even. She never did feel more alone until now.

* * *

><p>"E-excuse me," a childish voice interrupted. Riza groggily opened her eyes. "W-where am I?" Her eyes flew wide open, a squeal erupting from her lips.<p>

"I-Pin!" she grabbed the young girl into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I-Pin asked. Riza continued to sob, clutching onto the younger girl as though she was a single strand of thread that kept her alive.

"Because, you're my guardian angel, I-Pin," Riza said, comical tears still running down her face. I-pin was very confused, but allowed the older girl to hug her.

It took Riza time to finally calm down. She let poor I-Pin down, remembering her manners.

"I'm so sorry about that! I know you're really confused right now and I'll try to make this simple. My name is Riza Renata," Riza smiled at I-Pin. The younger girl looked at her and nodded. "You're not in Namimori anymore." I-Pin looked at her in confusion, and Riza caught it. "Right! So what I'm trying to say is that you're in a different world." I-Pin made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. "You'll have to stay with me for a while until I figure out how to get you back to Mama." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, for I-Pin burst into tears.

"I won't get to see Mama or Lambo?" she asked, crying. Riza blanched, internally face palming herself.

'_Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? First, I piss Hibari off and now I make I-Pin cry! I shouldn't have brought up Tsuna's mom! Or Lambo! FUCK MY LIFE!' _ Riza yelled in her mind.

"I-Pin-chan! Please don't cry! I promise I'll get you back! I just need you to trust me, and I promise I'll protect you in any way I can!" Riza vowed. I-Pin stopped crying, looked at her, and then nodded. "Thank you so much, I-Pin," Riza said, breathing a sigh of relief. Finally, something was going right. "Now that you're here, do you have your Master Fong doll?" I-Pin nodded. "Thank goodness! Could I please see it?" Riza asked. I-Pin nodded, pulling out the plushie. Riza took it, grasping it gently. On the inside, she was squealing over the fact that she was holding _**the **_Fong doll that kind of-not-really resembled the storm Arcobaleno infant.

"I-Pin, don't cry. This girl will take care of you. You can trust her," Riza said, lowering her voice to try and match the real Fong. I-Pin laughed.

"Master! I-Pin will do her best!" the girl shouted. Riza laughed and hugged I-Pin.

"Thank you so much, I-Pin. Are you hungry?" Riza asked. She nodded. Riza smiled and held I-Pin. "Let's go see if Nathan made dinner yet."

* * *

><p>Hibari's stomach growled. He hadn't had anything to eat since he left the herbivore's house. Oh well. He could always beat some guy up and take his money to buy food. Strangely enough, he found himself walking in the direction of that herbivore's house…<p>

"Ne, ne, Mama! Have you seen I-Pin?" Lambo whined. Nana Sawada leaned down and patted Lambo's dark 'fro.

"I haven't seen her since lunch, Lambo," she said. She stood up again, a thoughtful look on her face. "Try asking Tsu-kun. I'm going to make dinner now. What would you like to eat?"

"Hamburger steak!" the cow child promptly replied. "Thanks, Mama!" He ran up to Tsuna's room.

"Ne ne, Tsuna! Have you seen I-Pin?" he asked. The young Vongola boss looked at him. "And give me candy!" he shouted.

"Lambo, don't just demand candy from people," Tsuna sighed. "No, I haven't seen I-Pin. Go ask Bianchi," he added. The little cow child ran off. Tsuna thought about what he just said. Wait. I-Pin was missing? She was there for lunch. Was she kidnapped? No. She could fight well for her age, so she should've been fine. And they would've heard her yell, too. What was going on here?

* * *

><p>"Xie xie! (AN – Please tell me if I got the phonetic spelling right or wrong. I couldn't access Google Translate, so yeah…)" I-Pin cheered. Riza couldn't help but smile at her enthusiastic personality. I-Pin really was her lifesaver. If anyone else other than I-Pin, Tsuna, Yuni, Chrome, or any other sane character came, Riza would've lost it.

"Thanks for the dinner, Nathan!" Nathan slightly nodded and cleared the table.

"Miss Riza, have you figured out how to get them back to their world?" he asked. I-Pin slightly frowned which Riza noticed.

"Nathan. Not to be rude, but this subject will be taboo from now on," she declared. She motioned to him and whispered in his ear, "We'll talk about this later." Riza turned the the Chinese girl sitting across from her. "Would you like to sleep in my room, I-Pin?" I-Pin nodded, smiling. Riza squealed. I-Pin was just too cute! Just like the little sister she dreamed of having. "We can talk about anything you want! You can tell me any secret. I promise I'll keep it hidden!" I-Pin giggled. Riza smiled. Thank goodness for I-Pin. At that moment, a solid knock echoed on the door. She got up and walked to the reception room to open the door. The chestnut door swung open and a skylark stood before her. (A/N – Here I should mention the layout of Riza's house in minor detail. The front door opens the reception room. From the reception room, there's stairs that lead to the various bedrooms/bathrooms/rec rooms. From the reception room is a hallway that leads to two rooms: the kitchen and the dining room, both doors are doorways, not doors. The kitchen and the dining room are connected with doorways, too.)

"H-Hibari-san?" Riza stood frozen. Shock was firm on her face, forcing her jaw to drop. Hibari simply walked past her, refusing to acknowledge her existence. Recovering from her shock, Riza ran past Hibari. "Hold up, you! I want answers!" she mustered up her best serious face. Heh. We all know she's shaking like a leaf on the inside.

"I came back for dinner," was his simple reply. Her jaw dropped for the third (?) time that day. What a freeloader!

"F-fine. Nathan! Could you prepare another meal?" she called out. Nathan walked into the hallway, and shock also took residence on his face.

"Of course…" he simply stared at Hibari. Riza sighed and snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to planet Earth. He went back to the kitchen, leaving Riza and Hibari alone.

"Just follow me," Riza sighed. Hibari made no comment and followed her down the hallway into the dining room. She should have given that a second thought.

"H-Hibari-san," I-Pin mumbled. The little Chinese hitman drooled, hearts replacing her eyes. Riza face palmed herself then quickly ran to the wall to bang her head against it.

'_And I decided to forget the little crush I-Pin had on Hibari. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my – Wait. OH MAI SHIT! PINZU TIME BOMB! PINZU TIME BOMB! PINZU TIME BOMB! I NEED TO CHUCK I-PIN INTO THE SKY!' _Riza spazzed in her mind. Hibari stood there, making no attempt to throw the Chinese girl outside. I-Pin attached herself onto Riza's leg, holding onto the older girl's leg with a vice grip.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Help me out here!" Riza snapped, trying to pry I-Pin off her. Hibari only smirked and sat on a dining room chair. '_Jerk. Wait. OMAIGOSH! I-PIN'S TIMER 'S GONNA GO BOOM!'_

3…2…1…*BA-BANG (a gong noise)* *BOOM*

"Nathan?" Riza moaned. Her man mommy/bodyguard rushed to her side. Hibari excused himself to dinner.

"Yes Miss Riza?"

"When I die, please bury me with my Vongola guardians pillow," she mumbled. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You won't die."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Not."

"…I'm dead."

"Go shower, Miss Riza. You stink."

"…I love you too, Nathan. Wait. GYAAAAAAAH! I SMELL HORRIBLE! WHAT THE FUCK? IS THIS WHY I'M STILL ALIVE? 'CUZ INSTEAD OF BEING BLOWN UP INTO SMITHEREENS, I'LL STINK? EFF MY LIFE!" Riza screeched. Hibari looked up from his spaghetti Neapolitan.

"Shut up, herbivore. You smell like trash," he said. Riza snapped, a solid and satisfying crackle echoing in her mind.

"SHUT UP YOU! AND I HAVE A NAME! IT'S NOT HERBIVORE. IT'S RIZA. RIZA FIA MARIE RENATA! REMEMBER IT, OR DIE! I DON'T GO AROUND CALLING _YOU_ TRASH OR HERBIVORE OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU SAY! HELL, I CALL YOU BY YOUR PROPER NAME FROM JAPAN! AND WHAT THE HECK? HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING ENGLISH AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW ONLY JAPANESE? GAH!" Hibari didn't make a comment, and continued to eat. Riza panted, her rant draining her energy. It felt surprisingly good. A load off her flat chest, if you will.

"Hn. Herbivore," he said. Riza glared at him. No effect.

"Oh! I just realized!" she said. "How is it that you can understand me?" Cue face palm.

"Miss Riza, I think it has to do with the fact that we're in a fan fiction created by an idiot monkey," Nathan said, appearing magically.

"The fuck? Don't go breaking the fourth wall, you," she said. I-Pin tugged at the bottom of her pants. "Yes, I-Pin?" she smiled sweetly at the younger girl.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm tired," she said.

"Of course, I-Pin! Just let me take a bath!" Riza chirped. Hibari raised an eyebrow. What a weird woman. He wasn't going to let her go unpunished. After all, talking back to the esteemed president of the Disciplinary Committee could be considered for punishment.

"Hey, herbivore," Hibari called out. Riza scowled but turned to him.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she seethed, sarcasm dripping venomously off her words.

"I'll bite you to death later." Hibari smirked. Riza rolled her eyes, waving a hand lazily in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Do it later. I smell," she said. She turned her attention back to I-Pin. "Do you want to take a bath with me, I-Pin? We have a _huge_ bathroom!" she said. She made a show of expanding her arms to exaggerate the huge bathtub.

"Hai! Xie xie!" the younger girl sing-songed.

"Nathan, show Hibari to his room. I-Pin, let'sa goooooooo!" Riza laughed, grabbing the younger girl and running off. Giggling could be heard. What a strange main character. Nathan sighed.

"You heard the young miss. Would you like me to lead you to your room, Hibari-san?" Nathan asked. Hibari slightly nodded, trailing behind him when Nathan began to walk. Hibari would bite that herbivore to death. Watch your back Riza Fia blah blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh! I don't smell funny anymore~," Riza sighed. I-Pin frowned.<p>

"Gomenasai," she said. Riza raised an eyebrow at the Chinese girl and broke out into a grin.

"Don't worry about it! It's not your fault that Hibari is pretty hot. Any girl who didn't know of his personality would _totally_ have a crush on him!" she gushed, hugging the girl. I-Pin smiled. "Now let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Lambo swore he was going to cry if he didn't see I-Pin. She was the only one who ever actually played with him. Not like that stupid loser Reborn.<p>

"Would you like a bullet to the head, cow?" Reborn asked sweetly, holding the Leon gun to his head.

"N-no, stupid Reborn," Lambo stuttered. "Gyahahaha! I'm the better hitman!" Reborn sipped his expresso calmly, even though it was already night.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, stupid. Now get out of my face!" With that, he threw a swift kick to Lambo's head. He sailed out the window.

"Hold…it…in…" Lambo whimpered. He was close to crying, but it wasn't because of Reborn's kick (though it did hurt). '_Where are you Tail-Head?'_ he wondered.

* * *

><p>"Hiiiiiii-aaaaah!" Riza clutched her chest. She had run into Hibari when she was walking to her room. Hibari stood before her, smirking. "Ahaha…what's with that smirk?" she asked, slowly backing away.<p>

"I'm pretty hot? Hn." He smirked. Bastard. He probably heard her earlier statement. "Whatever. I'm still going to bite you to death."

"P-please tell me that you mean that in a sexual way?" she pleaded. Oh how desperate she sounded.

"Prepare to be bitten to death, herbivore," he growled. He pulled his metal tonfas from the mysterious Namimori jacket that held stuff but showed no evidence of it.

"OWWWWW! QUIT IT! NOT THE HEAD! GAH!"

And that was how Riza ended up with many bruises, a black eye, and her pride shattered beyond repair.

* * *

><p><strong>*whistles* Wao. 14 reviews makes a person really happy! So here's the Freakin' Thanks Corner!<strong>

**Lightning587 – Haha, I know I was PMing you earlier, but thanks again for the review! Eh? Gassing Hibari…Probably wouldn't work…And if it did, I think we'd have a KO'd Hibari. XD**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku – Erm, he has a taser (Taser? Tazer? Gah!) Because he's a bodyguard? I thought it was better having a taser (I give up. Tch.) instead of a gun…Haha! Agreed! I think I babble when it comes to talking to guys. No, I just giggle. And smile. A lot. And it irks me. *eye twitch* Just cuz it doesn't seem like me. *shrugs* Ah, rest assured, he'll live as you just saw in the chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Fye Chroix – AGREED! Although, I'd rather have Alaude, or maybe Adult Fong, or TYL Hibari, or Giotto, or maybe TYL Tsuna…Gah! So many bishies~ Aha, while writing it, I thought it would be better having her ramble than keep a straight face. I know for SURE that I'd ramble when talking to him. That or have a massive nosebleed. Thanks for the review! **

**Bishi-bishi – What a long review…I LUBS CHUU. I WAS ABLE TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL. YAHOOO~! Is it weird to be jealous of my own OC? Hurr hurr…If it were me, I'd probably keep the girls in my kitchen. Make me a sammich! :D ('cept Chrome cuz she's just that awesome). Yeah, I've noticed that. And a lot of transporting the cast back to the past to meet the first generation Vongola. I like stories like that though, but I saw a lack of transporting the charas to the real world. Makes total sense! Haha! Nice! I should've, especially the scene where he fights Adelheid…*bangs head against wall* And Tsuna? Hmm, that wouldn't really work, at least not yet. Everyone'd cause a real commotion if Tsuna went missing, so not him yet (but me wants to~). Eh, nah. I'm gonna make the readers squirm by bringing a new chara in every 5 chapters…Just kidding! I'll have to get Hibari comfortable with Riza (but not like that), and then bring in the next chara. This chapter was pretty long, and all for the purpose of bringing in the next character~. It sucks though. Haha! It's fine! I love long reviews, but I've probably pissed off a lot of people. Now that I think about it, my foot's getting kind of numb too…**

**Amethystgirl1943 – Thanks! Mm, no. Cliffies are too fun. And I don't really think the last chapter had a cliffy…I could've made worse, I guess…Thanks for the review!**

**Blueberryxn – Thank you very much! And to answer your question, yes they will…eventually. :D**

**Pineapple the Fourth – First, I wanna say this: You have a freakin' awesome pen name. And second, regarding the Hetalia thingy (which I don't own, copyrighted by Hidekaz Himaruya), I'll go back and put a disclaimer. I don't think he ate all the food…he might have? I don't really know myself, haha… And yaoi? Urrmm…I don't really have plans on it, but I might if other readers demand it…Yeah, I probably won't.**

**And thanks to Serika Ootori, elleraine08, Pineapple the Fourth, AliceofDeath, and moonlight phonex101 for the alerts! Gosh, what a long response…**

**Gyah! Finally done! I finished the manga and the anime and HOT DAYUM! Hibari is so freakin' HAWT! Ah, but this chapter was absolute crap~. So I'd like to know if you guys want a Christmas chapter that takes place in the near future, or a chapter with the characters that have already appeared (Hibari and I-Pin). Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Dino!

Jump into the Real World! Chapter 4

**I'm kind of worried about this chapter. I personally don't think the last chapter was my best. Geh. So far, Hibari and I-Pin have appeared. Get ready to welcome a new one~ And before I forget, make sure you guys read Amythestgirl1943's story Five Year Old Time Travelers. I'm beta-ing it, so free advertisement for her~ **

**So, going back to my Christmas chapter, would you guys like to see any pairings? Like fluff or something like that. I can't really do yaoi, so that's a no-go. But Riza with anyone? Feel free to leave it in a review~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The day the author/mangaka gives me KHR will be the day that chapters stop making themselves. I can't draw to save my life. So therefore, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Nathan?" Riza called out. She was sitting on her desk doing her homework. Curse Sundays. The mommy bodyguard appeared at her side in an instant. He didn't need to ask if she needed anything. She always, always, <em>always<em> needed something. "What do we do with Hibari? He can't just skip school, and we can't leave him here. He'll be bored and break our house." Nathan opened his mouth to say "So?" but Riza beat him to it. "That means you'll have to clean the house or buy another one." Touché. You win this round, Riza Fia Marie Renata. You win.

"I'll get him enrolled in a school then," Nathan said. Riza leaned back on her chair, rubbing her eyes.

"I feel like I'm doing paperwork," she sighed. "Do you think you'll get him enrolled fast enough for tomorrow?" Nathan nodded.

"Yep. Now where's my paycheck?" Nathan asked, smiling. Riza gave him a cold glare, scribbling the sum of money he earned for the month and handing him the check.

"…no good, money-grabbing, loitering pervert," Riza grumbled. Nathan hit her upside the head. She hissed in pain and scowled at him.

"Remember who takes care of you, child," he warned playfully. He walked out of the room.

"Remember who takes care of you, child," Riza mimicked. She spun in her swivel chair. Homework was boring. School was boring. Hibari was mean. Blah. How long has it been since Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters started showing up in her house? Two days? It felt like a month. Speaking of Hibari, where was he? Ah, well. He wouldn't bite her to death since she was doing her homework, right? I-Pin was leaving with Nathan to get a toy. The poor child would be bored just having a Fong doll to play with all the time. Plus, Riza secretly wanted to spoil the Chinese girl. I-Pin was one of the few tolerable KHR female characters, so she had Riza's instant respect. Now, to the homework…

* * *

><p>"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo was sniffling under Tsuna's bed. It had an hour since the Chinese hitman (hitwoman?) went missing. Lambo was dying of boredom. He was wondering and crying over his missing friend, instead of plotting Reborn's downfall. He wasn't smart enough for that. Then again, neither were Tsuna and his friends who still haven't noticed him crying under Tsuna's bed.<p>

"Hey, Juudaime? Have you noticed something off lately?" Gokudera asked. They were all gathered in Tsuna's room doing homework.

"Y-yeah. I don't know what exactly though," he mumbled. The nagging feeling at the back of his brain was getting a bit stronger.

"Haha, I'm sure you'll figure it out, Tsuna," his Rain guardian said. Yamamoto stretched his head and rested his hands behind his head. Even the "dense" guardian noticed something was off.

"Would you like me to help explain this problem?" Gokudera asked, glaring at Yamamoto. He tied his hair up and glasses clung onto his nose. Tsuna grimaced. Another extremely complicated explanation was heading his way. On the inside, his attention was turned to the nagging feeling in the back of his head…

* * *

><p>Riza glared at the menacing sheet of paper in front of her. She breathed a week's worth of sighs, and spun lazily in her chair. Math was not her strongest point. It made no sense! Why the hell did she have to list down reasons to do something? Stupid logic. And was math really going to be helpful in the future? Like algebra? Basic counting was necessary, but were variables?<p>

"Screw this. I'm doing this later," she exclaimed, giving the paper a final glare and muttering a string of curses under her breath. She walked into the bathroom, towels and clothes in hand. She needed a warm bath to help clear her head.

Riza leaned into the warm water. She had already washed her hair and body, and used this time to soak up the warmth. The fatigue that she had felt the past days began to wither away. Her nervous knots and anxieties began to unwind. She relaxed in the bath, the warmth washing away her worries. The door opened.

'_Huh. I guess I-Pin came home. I wonder what toy she got?'_ she mused.

"Could you help me? I don't reall– I'M SO SORRY!"

'_Wait. Wait a darned minute. I-Pin doesn't have a deep, manly voice. OH SHI-'_ Riza cursed.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she screeched. She reached for the closest thing to throw at the guy. A bar of soap. Lucky her. It pelted him on the back of his jacket. He turned to leave but tripped backward. Not forward. Backward. He let out a yell and his face made contact with what should have been Riza's chest. This was not happening. Not. Happening.

A crimson blushed stained her face, neck, and ears. She let out a glass-shattering shriek.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he yelled, struggling to get off her.

"JUST GET OUT!" This time, the man tripped out of the bathroom. Riza sighed.

'_I might as well just change. Goodbye peace and quiet. I miss you,'_ she groaned. Her face found it difficult to lose the red staining her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"H-here," Riza stuttered. She handed him a towel, still blushing. "Take off your jacket, or you might catch a cold." Dino nodded, taking off his jacket. Riza couldn't look away, a darker red coloring her cheeks. Why, why, why? What did she do to deserve this?<p>

"Should I take off my cloth–" Dino began.

"NO. I-I mean, no. I'll get some clothes, so just wait." She turned to leave the room but hesitated. She turned to face him, a smile on her face that oozed of killer intent. "Oh. Before I leave, under NO circumstance should you touch anything NOR leave the room," she commanded. She jogged to Nathan's room to get some spare clothes.

Dino stared at the girl that just left. What exactly happened? All he did was open the bathroom door of the Sawada house and found himself in a different room. And he didn't mean to walk in on her, honest!

"H-here." The girl said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She handed him a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, which he gladly took. "I'm sorry if they aren't the right size." He gave the girl a grateful, full-blown sparkling smile. She blushed, which he found a little amusing.

"Thank you very much," he replied. She nodded stiffly.

"The bathroom's to your left. Once you're done, I need to talk to you," she said. Dino nodded and walked in. It was a different bathroom compared to the one the girl was in. He blushed slightly. Exactly how old was this girl? She didn't look that young, but not that old either. And he wasn't going to dwell on her chest size. He changed quickly, the clothes a perfect fit for him.

* * *

><p>Romario noticed that his boss hadn't come out of the Sawadas' house yet. He shrugged, assuming that Dino was taking his time eating the delicious food of Sawada Nana.<p>

"I guess this means I'm excused for the day," Romario whistled to himself. He grabbed his phone and called Dino's other subordinates. "Let's go KARAOKE~!" he shouted into the device. He heard cheers on the other end of the line. Shoving the keys into the car, he sped off into the distance…

* * *

><p>"I'm done," Dino said. The girl turned to him and blushed a bit more. He still had that Italian charm after all, being a young Mafia boss.<p>

"R-right. So can you tell me how you got here?" she asked. Dino nodded, closing his eyes and mulling it over. He could probably tell this girl the truth seeing as she hasn't asked about him yet nor freaked out about having a complete stranger in the house. He would still have to keep his guard up, just in case something happened though.

"So I was at Tsuna's house. He's my kid brother, but we're not related by blood. I was eating, but I seemed to have, uh, made a small mess." Riza rolled her eyes at the last statement, which went unnoticed. "I excused myself to the bathroom to clean up, but when I opened the door, I was in a completely different room. Then I opened another door where I, uh, walked in on you," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Riza nodded. "That's about it, really."

"O-okay. I believe you, and I don't blame you," the girl said. "My name's Riza, by the way. Riza Fia Marie Renata, at your service," she curtsied. She studied the man standing before her, giving her a bright smile. "What I'm about to tell you will blow your mind. Are you ready?" she asked. Dino nodded, a bit nervous.

"So when you opened the door, you went into another dimension. I think. In this dimension, you, Tsuna, the Vongola, and all this mafia business about rings and boxes are fictional. Basically, you exist, but you don't exist as living beings here. Does that make sense?" Dino stood there shocked, slowly digesting this information. Another dimension? He had heard of parallel worlds with the whole Byakuran ordeal, but another dimension? And this girl looked completely serious. She didn't look like one of those people who would say, "Psych sucka! You just got pranked on NATIONAL TELEVISION!"

His second problem with what the girl said was information concerning rings, boxes, and the mafia. No normal child should know about the rings and their powers as well as boxes which were still being researched in his time. They _especially_ shouldn't know about the various mafia families. He was suspicious. Was this girl dangerous? A threat to Tsuna, maybe?

"And what proof do you have?" he asked cautiously. The girl, no, Riza's eyes widened slightly. She thought she had convinced Dino for a second. He was one of the characters that she could easily get along with. Heck, she didn't rant with her explanation like she did with Hibari and I-Pin! Why would he doubt her?

'_That's right. I'm a complete stranger spewing out random facts about mafia and rings and stuff. Off course he'd be suspicious. I really need to think more,'_ she scolded herself. Dino coughed to get her attention.

"I'd, um, show you the evidence, but, uh, I can't really…" she trailed off. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then how can I believe you?" he asked. Riza sighed and bit her lip. There were many ways to show him she wasn't lying. She could show him a volume of the manga, show him the anime, show him Hibari– wait, no. No showing Hibari. He'd fight and cause property damage! And I-Pin was gone for the day…

"Would you rather see a person you know well, or read something?" she asked. She knew it was a vague question, but guessed that she had no other way of explaining it. Riza hoped he would choose the latter option and make life a bit easier for her.

"A person I know should suffice," he said immediately. She bit her lip nervously. They waited for three minutes. "What are we waiting for?" Riza looked at him and sighed again, slightly blushing. She fumbled a bit and pulled out a certain prefect's armband.

"Just give me a moment. Ahem…KYOUYA~ I STOLE YOUR PREFECT ARMBAND~ BETTER COME GET IT BEFORE I FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET~!" Dino stared at the girl in shock. What was with the sudden change of attitude? He was also concerned for her safety. What was she thinking? Did she have a death wish?

"Kya!" Riza yelped, her face now kissing the floor. The skylark stood on top of her, a glare shooting to the back of her head. "P-please get off…You're squishing me." He ripped the armband out of her grip.

"No, herbivore. Call me by my first name again and I'll rip out your tongue," he said. He turned to leave, but seemed to freeze after seeing a certain blond.

"Hey, Kyouya! Long time no see!" Dino laughed. Hibari glared at him, readying his tonfas that appeared out of his mystical Namimori jacket that held stuff without showing signs of pockets.

"I still haven't bitten you to death, herbivore," he smirked. From the floor, Riza groaned. This was exactly why she didn't want to show Dino another character! The only other character in the house was Hibari since I-Pin was out with Nathan, and he was freakin' hot! Oh, and deadly.

"Oh? You still want to fight Kyouya? Let's go, then." Dino pulled out his whip from his discarded, wet jacket. If Riza could face palm, she would've done it many, many, many times.

"Err, Dino? You can't fight," Riza said from the floor. She sat up and rubbed her face. "Hibari-san! That hurt! And anyways, Dino can't fight. Not without his men," she stated. They both paid no heed to her and charged at each other. Dino flicked his wrist to send his whip towards Hibari but ended up hitting himself and Riza. "Owww!" They both rubbed their cheeks. A dark red line appeared.

"You can't fight like this. I want to bite you to death when you're at your best," Hibari growled and stalked off.

"Gah. It stings!" Riza whimpered and glared at the prefect that left. Dino raised another eyebrow. He knew he was slightly clumsy, but how did she know that he couldn't fight sometimes? And how did Kyouya get here? Maybe she had something to do with his appearance.

"What else do you know about me?" he asked. Riza walked to a table and motioned for him to follow. Surprisingly, he didn't trip. They both sat down on opposite ends when Riza started.

"Well, I know that you're twenty-two. Pretty young for a Mafia boss, don't you think? You're the boss of the Cavallone Family which is allied with the Vongola. You have sky flames, just like Tsuna. You have a pet turtle, Enzio, which grows into a massive giant when in water and your box weapon is a horse. You didn't happen to have him with you when you, uh, fell on me, right?" she blushed again, and he did too. He shook his head and she continued. "Thank goodness for that. Anyways, you trained Kyou –Hibari-san during the battle for the Vongola Half Rings. Romario is your right hand man. You care deeply for you men. Reborn was your Spartan tutor, but now he tutors Tsuna," she concluded. At the mention of the Arcobaleno baby's name, he paled slightly. Memories of his time with the Spartan baby flashed through his mind. Also, Dino didn't know if he should have been flattered that this girl had heard of him or creeped out because she knew so much about him.

"Please don't bring his name up again," Dino muttered. Haunting images continued to flash in his mind.

"You mean Rebo-"

"Don't say it." Riza raised her eyebrow at the shivering blond, resisting the urge to laugh. "A-anyways, that's about right. And you know all this information because I'm fictional?" She nodded. "That's not creepy at all. I can trust you I guess. You have Kyouya here, and you haven't been bitten to death yet. You've survived with him without too many injuries, so I can kind of relax. Like, I know you won't try anything."

"Haha, actually, no. I've been bitten to death. For, uh, calling him hot. Haha…" she blushed, letting out a nervous laugh. "He's rather…stubborn." Dino nodded, agreeing. Maybe he should've taken back what he said about her not trying anything.

"You don't mind if I stay here, right?" he asked with a smile. Riza smiled back, a faint blushing growing on her cheeks.

"No, I don't mind. You'd get lost in the city probably. And you probably don't have money. Maybe you can help me keep an eye on Hibari-san and I-Pin," she suggested. Dino was a great guy. He didn't make her want to bang her head repeatedly against the wall unlike a certain prefect. And he actually believed her! For the first time, a character believed her! Riza jumped for joy in her mind. '_Dino, you're a lifesaver along with I-Pin!'_ Riza cried.

"I-Pin's staying with you?" Dino asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She arrived here yesterday. Did something happen?" Riza asked. Dino shook his head.

"Nothing serious. Lambo's been crying though," Dino said. He had noticed that the cow child was sobbing to himself. Riza nodded.

"I just hope this doesn't ruin anything…" she murmured. Dino put a hand over hers and lightly squeezed it. Riza blushed, using her free hand to hold back a squeal.

"If anything, I can help you. Just call for me. It's the least I can do for you, right?" He gave her a dazzling smile.

"Y-yeah, thanks," Riza said. The euphoria of a fan girl had its effects. You could say she was on cloud nine. Or on a Cloud guardian *wink wink*.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, can you tell me about yourself? You know a lot about me, but I don't know much about you," Dino said. Riza nodded dazedly. Maybe he could find out if she really had any bad intentions.

"You know my full name. I'm half Italian, half American. I don't really know what's in my dad's blood. He's a pretty rich guy, so I guess I'm a rich girl. My dad divorced my mom, so I live with him. I'm fifteen (A/N – I've seen fourteen year olds with chests. Riza just happens to be a kinda late developer.), so yeah. Is there anything else you want or need to know?"

"Are you living by yourself? I'm guessing your dad is really busy, so he's rarely home." Riza nodded to confirm.

"Yeah, he's pretty busy. I don't mind though. And I have a bodyguard who's like a second mom to me," Riza said. Dino didn't question the second mom part.

"Well, if you're confused with anything, you can just talk to me or Nathan who will come home sometime soon. Oh, you can take this room. Since you'll be staying here for the time being, you'll probably want your own room, right?" Dino nodded. They both stood up and Riza went to stand next to Dino.

'_Just to make sure he won't trip over anything,'_ she convinced herself. She really does jinx herself. With an ungraceful yelp, Dino tripped over his own feet and toppled on top of Riza. His silky blond locks tickled her neck. She blushed, fully aware that the man had planted his head into her flat chest. (*BAM!* Ow! Why Riza hit me? Riza: I am NOT flat chested. True I don't have huge boobs, but I am NOT that flat!) Okay, fine. His head planted into her semi-flat chest.

'D_ino's hair tickles, and it's so soft…'_ Riza thought. They couldn't get up fast enough. The door opened and Nathan stood at the doorway holding bags.

"Miss Riza, I'm back and I – What the…?" Nathan opened the door to see Riza pinned down by an older blond man.

'_Oh shit,' _both Riza and Dino thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Was Dino OOC? I'm so worried that he is! And not to mention all this innuendo…I SWEAR TO PASTA THAT I DON'T READ RATED M FICS! I just read too much shojo manga is all! But I still think that it's OOC. Please tell me if it is~. Now onto the Freakin' Thanks Corner:<strong>

**Amethystgirl1943 – Here's your free advertisement~ And thanks! I get the strangest feeling you won't like this chapter…**

**Lightning587 – It's just too hard! And Spellcheck is whack! Aha, yeah. He is a bodyguard…Yahoo! I am part Chinese, but I don't know any at all…*fail Chinese* Thank you!**

**Cowmoo – Aha, thanks! I will~**

**Fye Chroix – Really? YES! I like adding humor into my stories, even if I'm no good at it or it doesn't make sense. Haha, you got it boss! *salutes***

**Kawaiinekochan16 – Haha! I kinda wonder too…he'd probably be normal…ish…XD And I didn't really see Hibari as the type of person who reads manga, so yeah…I agree with you. But's he's a stubborn skylark! They wouldn't be doomed. More like dead. Ah~ why isn't he real? Thanks for the reviewing chapters two and three! Both made me laugh!**

**Bishi-bishi – I KNOW RIGHT? I like blondes~ He is, amirite? Gyahaha! Pervy thoughts invasion~ And I thought requirements of a rapist just required ***. And I know I would ;) Haha! I wanna tie him up! And then…GYAH! Pervy thoughts! But…it's kinda good…It was pretty long…BUT I LIKED IT CUZ THERE WAS BISHIES~ Except for Kyoko and Haru. They are no-no's. Eh? I thought Mukuro would be more like: "Kufufu, you're interesting…I think I'll be possessing you now." But he's a perv too…Haha! I like your description of Mukuro better. Me likes Fon *A* And the doll is cute~ Haha! I should've done that! But then Riza would be dead…and we need Riza to live. OMIGOSH, you too? In my head, he said it in English, but he had his deep voice from the anime…*drools* Heck, the only reason why I read that fight scene was to see Hibari in his new outfit. He's. So. HAWT! He had this long jacket thingy and I was like "Gyuuuu~ I wan Hibari~ He's so hawt~ Me gonna nosebleed~ *nosebleeds*" And I agree with you there…but a pervy Hibari…*imagines and nosebleeds* Haha! But I had fun, so we're good~**

**Pineapple the Fourth – I still love the pen name. FRUITY STYLE~ and it would've worked…on a normal person…I-Pin was demoted to stink bomb. Is that a bad thing? Thanks! And you'll see ;)**

**So thanks to One of Yesterday, kat716, windwolf1988, Dark Angel Arise, and Sayaka Sakura for the story alerts! **

**And as a final reminder, please read Amethystgirl1943's story Five Year Old Time Travelers! If you haven't read it yet, anyways.**


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas!

Jump into the Real World Special 1: Christmas

**Merry Christmas guys! Aha, this is the Christmas chapter. Sorry for the wait! Fail Christmas chapter is fail. The characters will be slightly (or completely) OOC, and from kawaiinekochan16's suggestion, there'll be some Hibari x Riza (and possible Riza x Dino) fluff. I think. On another note, I didn't really know what people wanted, so I'll spoil (or irritate) you readers by doing this:**

**I'll have two special chapters. One chapter will use characters that have already appeared (Christmas) and the other will take place in the near future with the big players of KHR (New Year's). Is that okay with y'all? Uh, I don't think this'll be a part of the plot, but to clear some slight confusion, this chapter takes place in the near future. Heck, both chapters take place in the near future. I'll thank you reviewers in the next official chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, would I make a fanfic about it? Scratch that, would I be trying to learn Japanese through anime? Haha, no. So that means I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>

"Is there anything you want for Christmas Miss Riza?" Nathan asked. Money wasn't an issue with this family since they were rolling in green dough (not literally, but they could if they wanted to). After all, Riza's father was a rich company owner. A CEO if you will. Riza shook her head and continued to look out the window. There was no snow this year. No white Christmas it seemed.

"What else could I want? There's nothing that will make me feel better if I'll just get bored with it," Riza said. She glared at the sky as if commanding it to snow. It glared back at her, using sunlight.

"Well, don't you want the new iPineapplePad 2? I heard that it's better than its predecessor. Or maybe you want the Nentodi 3DI? They've got great graphics," Nathan suggested. He was reaching his limit since he needed to buy a Christmas gift or gifts for the young mistress and for his own family. His boss and her father did tell him to anyways.

"No. Like I said, I'll just get bored with it," Riza said, lazily waving a hand in his direction. He groaned and looked at her sharply, running a hand through his short blond hair.

"Just figure out something and I'll get it for you. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go do some last minute shopping," he huffed, walking out of the room. Riza leaned back on her Boss chair (A/N: Yes, I'm going to call it Boss chair from now on. Don't judge me.) and breathed out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" I-Pin asked. The young girl hopped onto Riza's desk and looked up at the older girl in concern. Riza gave her a small smile.

"Nothing, really. Riza's just being a Grinch," she said. I-Pin looked confused.

"What's a Grinch?" she asked. Riza gasped. Did they not have stories of Christmas stuff in Japan?

"A Grinch is someone who's very cranky this time of year. Or someone who hates Christmas. I'm the first one. Hey, I-Pin. Do you know what time of year it is, I-Pin?"

"New Year's!" the little hitman (hitwoman?) replied. Riza shook her head and laughed.

"No, silly. It's almost Christmas!" I-Pin made an 'O' with her mouth and looked down. Riza laughed. "It's okay if you didn't know!" Riza sighed again and laid her head on the desk. "My dad makes a big show of this year. Like he thinks he can get me anything to show that he loves me. I know he loves me, in his own special way. I just don't really want anything. Do you know what I mean?" I-Pin shook her head. "That's okay. Do you want something, I-Pin?" Riza asked. She was hoping that the Chinese girl didn't bring up anything relating to going back home, or Lambo.

"I want to be with family!" the girl replied. Oh, great. Riza shouldn't have asked, and she regretted it.

"I see," Riza said, a little crestfallen. By this time, she still hadn't thought of a way to get the characters back into their world.

"I want Nathan-san and Riza to be there! And Hibari-san and Dino-san too!" she smiled. Riza looked confused. Did she want them to be in the KHR world too?

"What do you mean I-Pin?" The little girl shook her head and ran off. Thanks a lot, I-Pin. Riza spun in her chair again, trying to think of things she needed to get for Christmas.

For I-Pin, she would get a toy or something. Maybe buy some candies for her? That seemed good enough. Hibari was an enigma. What do Hibaris want anyways? Riza knew she didn't want to get bitten to death, especially if the gift wasn't pleasing. Okay, maybe she _did_, but in a not-painful way. A bird to replace Hibird? No. What if he didn't like it? She would figure something out later. Dino? What would Dino want? A new whip? No, that wouldn't be very logical. It wouldn't be like the magical whip that Leon made. And besides, he'd pretty much whip himself and everyone else with it. Riza groaned in aggravation. She'll figure out something later.

"Herbivore." Riza looked at the skylark that leaned against her doorway. Riza flinched, but smiled at him.

"Can I help you, Hibari-san?" she asked. He walked in and slammed a hand on her desk. The sound ricocheted across the room.

"When do we go back?" he hissed. Riza paled. Another character demanding to go home and she had no way of getting them back. No clue to get them back and no idea as to how they got there.

'_Someone out there is out to get me. I'm thoroughly convinced that someone hates me. Maybe it's Santa. DANG YOU SANTA!'_ she screamed in her head. She blinked at the fuming skylark.

"I-I don't really know, Hibari-san. If you would give me some more time to think of a way and -"

"I'll bite you to death." Riza looked at him. '_I don't care if he's threatening me at the moment. His raging face is absolutely hot! He's too good. Kyaaaa!'_

"Kyouya! Leave the poor girl alone. She's letting you stay here after all, so show some courtesy," Dino said. He walked into the room. Hibari shot him a glare and left. Riza sent a grateful smile in the Bucking Bronco's direction.

"Thanks Dino-san! I thought I was really going to be bitten to death!" Riza sighed. The older boy/man gave her a sympathetic smile. "I swear he has _no_ respect for me…he sees me as an annoying fan girl, which I admit to!" Dino laughed.

"Well, one way to gain Kyouya's respect is to fight well," Dino mused. Riza stared at him.

"No way. That's not happening. I can't fight to save my life, and I have no desire to end up six feet under the ground," she deadpanned. Dino laughed again and ruffled her hair.

"Well, he probably has some respect for you somewhere," he said. "I'm going to go with Nathan and do some shopping."

"Okay then. Bye Dino! Have fun," Riza smiled and watched the hot blond mafia boss walk out of her room.

* * *

><p>Dino passed Hibari, who was leaning against a wall in the hallway. He motioned for the younger boy to follow him. Hibari glared, but grudgingly followed. After all, this might be a chance for him to bite the Bronco to death. They walked into a nearby room.<p>

"Kyouya, I'm going to go out for a while along with I-Pin and Nathan. That means that you'll be home alone with Riza," he said. Hibari made a noise of disapproval. "Try to get along with her, at least until we get back." Hibari scoffed. He wasn't going to get all buddy-buddy with that annoying girl. Dino noticed the reluctance of the younger boy. "Geez Kyouya! It's not like I'm asking you to kiss the girl! Just keep her company for a while! It's not that hard. She won't be crowding around you and you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to," he said, exasperated.

"Will you fight me if I do?" Hibari asked. He was dying to fight his ex-tutor seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Oh, it looks like I have to go! Remember, Kyouya, just watch over the girl," Dino said, walking past him.

"Gyah! D'oh. Ouch!" The mafia boss must have fallen down the stairs. Hibari walked out of the room, walking in the opposite direction of Dino. The esteemed Disciplinary Committee President was reduced to babysitter, and he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Riza was mulling over what Dino just told her. '<em>Liar,<em>' she thought. '_If Hibari had one ounce of respect for me I wouldn't be bitten to death. Maybe I should rethink this whole thing.'_ She bit her lip._' Did I really want the KHR characters in my world? HECK YES. Was it worth getting beaten up for it? Not really, no. I hate pain. Does Hibari like me? No, he hates my guts. But I like his – Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Bad thoughts! Bad! Gah!'_ Riza clutched her head and squirmed. '_I should probably decorate the tree and around the place. Nathan hasn't finished,_' she thought. She heard the car rev out of the garage, speeding off into the distance. Riza got off of the Boss chair and ran out of her room in search of Hibari.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" she yelled, running around the house. "Hibari-san! Hibar-" She turned a corner and ran into a solid wall.

"Owww…"

"Quit running around and screaming my name, herbivore," the deep voice said. Heh, that could be turned into some form of innuendo…wait. Since when did walls speak?

"Uh, hi, Hibari-san…" Riza mumbled. "I'm hurt. Running into you hurt me. Can you carry me to the reception room?"

"No," he said immediately. Riza frowned and rubbed her nose.

"You're solid. Like a brick wall," she said. Hibari growled and turned on his heels. "Wait!" she grabbed the back of his coat jacket. Riza looked down at the floor. It was as if looking straight into his eyes could kill your soul. "Could you help me decorate? Please? There's no one else home right now, and I thought that Nathan would want help since he has a lot on his shoulders right now, and–"

"Why should I help you?" Hibari snarled. He really didn't want to deal with her.

"Uh, because there's no one around to crowd you? Or maybe because you'll do it out of the goodness of your heart and because you're bored? Come on, please? Pretty please?" Riza begged. She dropped down on her knees and clung onto his leg. "I don't wanna be alone!" she sobbed.

"Let go of my leg, herbivore," Hibari commanded. Riza looked up at him to see him still glaring at her.

"Then will you help me if I let go?" she pleaded. '_He looks really nice from this angle…What the heck am I saying?'_

"No. If you don't get off, I'll kick you." It was a not a threat, but a promise.

"Hibari-san, you're mean. Where your heart is, there's a huge lump of coal that refuses to burn and is covered in ice. It wouldn't kill anyone to decorate a tree," Riza said. She stood up and dusted her pants. "That's okay then. I tried, but if you're too _cowardly_ to decorate a _puny_ tree, then I guess that just proves that the great Namimori's Disciplinary Committee President is indeed a _wimp_ and an _herbivorous_ lowlife that falls underneath _scum_," she shrugged. By playing on his pride, she would either get severely beaten up, or he would take the bait and help her. She hoped it would be the latter option.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I should run, huh?"

"Five seconds, herbivore." She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>"I…will…NEVER…do that…again," she wheezed. Hibari was chasing her throughout the house. They nearly destroyed some furniture, damaged a portion of the wall where Hibari swung his tonfa at her and missed (she ducked), and an Italian-blown glass statue. At the last minute she ducked into her room and tried to lock the door. That gave her a few seconds to catch her breath, but the furious skylark broke down her door.<p>

"I _will_ bite you to death," he threatened. He held up the tonfas and pressed a button. Spikes broke onto the shiny surface. Slowly and with malice, he walked toward the cowering Riza. Shaking, she clapped her hands together in a prayer pose and began to beg.

"One request? Please?" Hibari still slowly advanced towards her. "Can you tell my mom that I love her? And my dad too, even if he isn't here. And Hibari-san? I've always liked you, kind of. Or more like I've always looked up to you. I think. And tell Dino that he was pretty awesome to meet. He's pretty funny and like the big brother I never had. And tell I-Pin that it was a pleasure to meet her and I had fun playing with her. Okay, you can kill me now." Riza squinted her eyes shut. She anticipated Hibari's first strike, expecting it to hit her somewhere over her head.

Hibari looked down at the cowering brunette before him. Should he kill this girl quickly, or do it slowly and painfully? He was about to strike her down, but gave it a second thought. Beat her up severely and get arrested, or go with her demands? Showing mercy, and he swore he would never do it again, he retracted the spikes. With is his tonfas, he hit her on the head. It wasn't hard, but it still made a clinking sound.

"Oww!" Riza rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Hn." He glared down at the girl.

"Oh, wait. You didn't hit me that hard…" Riza trailed off and looked at him. He stared at her, slightly frowning.

"Let's go," he mumbled. Wait. WHAT?

"Could you repeat that?" Riza slowly broke out into a grin.

"I won't repeat myself, herbivore." He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to the reception room.

'_Maybe Hibari is warming up to me? Please tell me he is! Thank you, thank you, thank you whoever cursed me! THANK YOU SANTA!_' Riza shouted in her head. The head prefect continued to drag the smaller girl until the stairs became visible.

"Walk or I shove you down the stairs," he said coldly. Riza immediately stood up and hugged Hibari.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. He glared at the contact. She ran down the stairs and waited for him. "Are you coming, Hibari-san?"

"Hn. Touch me again and I'll bite you to death." He slowly descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom, she had already ran to tree. His eye twitched. The damned tree was not _puny_ as the girl has said it was. It was huge. FUCKING HUGE. (A/N: 15 feet is big enough, right? I'm directionally challenged as well as distance/size challenged. Meaning I'm short and I can't tell how tall or far away something really is.)

"So you'll help me decorate, right?" She held up some tinsel.

"No," he said. He walked over to a couch and laid down. She sweat dropped.

"T-that's fine, I guess," she mumbled. He couldn't help but notice her look of disappointment.

* * *

><p>Hibari watched the girl decorate the tree in semi-fascination though his face displayed indifference. It had taken her over half an hour to cover half of the tree in tinsel. Apparently, she decided that she would leave the lights to Nathan and hang up ornaments later. Tree decorating was something they didn't really do in Namimori and Christmas wasn't really celebrated in his house.<p>

Hibari noticed Riza shaking slightly on top of the ladder.

"Herbivore, you're afraid of heights," he noted. She turned to look at him, and then quickly tried to balance herself.

"H-haha, what are you talking about? I-I am not! Kya!" she said, trying to balance herself. She was able to stabilize herself and continued to decorate the tree. She didn't say anything to him, and he didn't say anything to her. Eventually, she finished covering the tree with tinsel and left the star on the table.

"Hey, Hibari-san? Did you want something to eat?" she asked. She carefully stepped down from the ladder. He slightly nodded.

This herbivore wasn't that bad. Free food and lodging won her some brownie points. Not to mention she didn't crowd around him. Then again, people didn't crowd around him for health reasons. If only she was stronger. Then she could double as someone who sparred with him and as a stress reliever. Oh well. He still had the Bucking Bronco.

They walked to the kitchen in silence. The tension was heavy, but no one could cut it with a butter knife. Tension doesn't work like that.

"So what would you like to eat?" she asked. As a spoiled fifteen year old, all she knew how to do was nuke frozen food in the microwave and make sandwiches.

"I don't care." At least he wasn't that picky. Riza decided on sandwiches. They were easy enough. She pulled out ham and cheese from the fridge and grabbed sliced bread. She washed her hands and quickly dried them off.

"So do you believe me? When I said that you came from a fictional world?" she asked. (A/N: I'm not going to explain the process of sandwich-making. Okay?)

"Hn." Hibari inwardly smirked. This was too fun. Of course, he'd quickly deny it and proceed to bite the person to death if they ever did say otherwise.

"Really? I was just asking you a question! It's not rocket science or brain surgery to say 'Oh, yeah. I believe you. This world is a lot different from mine,', or 'Hell no. You're lying. I bite liars to death.' But really? 'Hn.'? Is that the best you can say?" Riza yelled.

"I don't believe you," he said. Riza stared at him, subconsciously handing him the sandwich. He took it and began to eat.

"What? Why? I had freakin' EVIDENCE that you don't exist. Heck, I can search up 'Namimori' and all you'd get is that it's from a fictional story! What would it take for me to make you believe me?" she huffed, crossing her arms. Hibari looked up from his sandwich. Swallowing the food, he said, "Better evidence." He smirked.

'_THIS BASTARD'S GONNA DIE BY MY BLOODY HAND,_' Riza growled. "I give up. I can't convince you. And you're too stubborn to believe me anyways. Would you like something to drink?" Hibari glared at the girl in front of him.

"Coconut juice," he said. (This is a reference to Hibarin, who likes Salisbury steak and coconut juice. He's cute~.) Riza's eye twitched.

"We don't have that," she said. She handed him a cup. "Go drink some water." What was the point in asking him if he wanted something to drink only to demand he drink water? He wordlessly took the cup, half tempted to slap it out of her hands, and shot another glare in her direction. Never mind. He was scowling now.

They both sat in silence, munching on their sandwiches. Nathan, Dino, and I-Pin weren't going to come home for another two to three hours.

'_This is awkward,'_ Riza thought. She snuck glances at the person in front of her. '_But he really is hot~! I never thought I'd see him eat a sandwich! Take that, other fan girls!_' she crowed victoriously. A metal rod made contact with her cheek.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said. He retracted his tonfa, shoving it back into his jacket.

"Oww! What was that for!" she yelled. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Disturbing the peace," he simply said.

"You're disturbing," Riza muttered darkly. Unfortunately for her, he caught that. Whipping out his tonfas, he smacked her stomach with a tonfa and tripped her with his foot. Now that Riza was on the floor, Hibari stepped on her stomach to keep her pinned down. All of this happened in an instant.

"Hn. Who's disturbing?" he sneered. Riza turned her head to glare at him.

"You are. Still." She made no move to get out from underneath his foot. He leaned down, kneeling. He was so close that Riza could feel him breathing down on her and his hair tickling her face.

'_This is not happening, right? So this is the way I'm going to die? Through semi-seduction?'_ she squealed. "Hibari-san?"

"I'm going to bite you to death," he whispered. He sat up and with his free hand, held his tonfa up to her throat.

"Fine. Death by bishie. But do I get last words before I die?" Riza asked. She could help but look into his steel grey eyes. Maybe he should join the Varia…

Riza smiled. He didn't say anything, so she took it as a yes.

"Rokudo Mukuro is right behind you," she said. He glared at her. As she looked into his eyes (she had no other option since she couldn't really move her head) and saw unadulterated anger seep in. He narrowed his eyes. A dangerous aura suffocated them, engulfing the room. She really shouldn't bring his name up.

"Liar." Apparently, he could sense the pineapple. He was still as pissed as hell though.

"Then what would you do if I told you I was in love with Rokudo Mukuro?" Riza asked. "Even though I've never met him?" Hibari's anger flame grew stronger. It penetrated every nook and cranny of the room, each crevice filled with the skylark's hatred for the pineapple person.

"I'd kill you for feeling the useless emotion love and for wanting that bastard," Hibari said. He pressed his tonfa deeper into her throat.

"It hurts…" she whined. "Are you always…this mean…Hibari-san?" she gasped.

"Hn. Don't talk about that bastard," he said.

"I've…always liked…pineapples…PSYCH! Wait, are you…jealous?" she asked. Riza coughed a bit. "Could you let go, Hibari-san?" He scowled at her, and let the tonfa go. However, he promptly sat on her stomach to keep her down. She coughed again then asked, "Really?"

"I'm still going to bite you to death, but I'd rather keep you down for the time being," he said, smirking. Riza frowned since her question went unanswered. She rolled her eyes. He really was childish.

"Remember when we first met?" Riza asked, sighing. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"That was two weeks ago, herbivore," he said. He promptly hit her on the head with his tonfa.

"Ow! Stop that! But yeah, that was two weeks ago. Remember how we first met though? You attacked me and pinned me down!" she said, smiling a little.

"You're crazy, herbivore."

"I'm a fan girl. Of course I am," she said. "You know, you've been nothing but a pain in my ass, but I'm glad I met you." Hibari, who was still sitting on her, growled.

"Your feelings mean nothing to me, herbivore," he said coldly. She sighed. What an impossible character.

"That's alright. I'm just feeling sentimental right now," she bit her lip. "You know, there is a more orthodox way to deal with this. Could you please get off of me?" she begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"If I let you put the star on top of the tree, will you let me go?" she bartered.

"That has no meaning to me," he said, yawning slightly. Riza pouted.

"But that's an extreme honor!" she shouted indignantly.

"For four year olds?" Hibari scoffed. Riza looked away.

"Maybe," she said, blushing slightly. They sat in silence for a while, the kitchen clock ticking. "Hey, Hibari-san, you can drive, right?" He raised an eyebrow, completely suspicious.

"Why?" She smiled slightly.

"Will you take me out?" she asked cheerfully. Hibari was slightly puzzled at the girl's sudden mood change. He still kept his aloof and impassive face.

"No."

"If we get you a pet bird, will you take me out?" So she knew he had a soft spot for animals? "You can name him Hibird the Second~," she tempted him.

"What do you plan on doing, herbivore?" he asked. Her smile widened.

"Last minute Christmas shopping~!"

* * *

><p>"You…are the WORST driver…EVER," Riza moaned. She was swaying slightly, partially leaning on Hibari's shoulders. He sent her a dark glare.<p>

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore," Hibari said. They walked to the entrance of Wal-Mart (I DON'T OWN). Hibari saw the many, many, many people wandering around in the giant building. His left eye twitched. Riza was looking at him intently, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Herbivore…" he growled. His fingers itched to whack the smiling girl with his tonfas.

"Just stick with me and try not to hit people, okay?" she said, grabbing his arm. He resisted the urge to whack the girl into a bloody mess. It seemed like she was clinging onto his arm to prevent him from beating people up. They casually walked by the crowds, heading towards the toy aisle. Hibari's eye twitched even more. There were more people here. "Hibari-san? Hibari? Kyouya?" Riza waved a hand in front of him.

"I'm going home," he snapped. Riza frowned.

"Can't you stay? For me?" Hibari scowled at her, aching to beat her up for bringing him into a crowd full of herbivores. "Okay, not for me," she corrected herself. "Then for I-Pin? I was going to buy her something to play with instead of just that Fong doll." Hibari sighed.

"Fine. But I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Why did he agree to this? Damn author…

"Yay!" She grabbed his hand and walked to the pink aisle of the toy section. "So what do you think I-Pin would like?" No response. Riza walked down the aisle, maneuvering around the people.

'_Another doll? No. And those baby dolls are pretty creepy…A tea set? Sure, why not. Maybe she could use it to have tea with the Fong doll.'_

Riza grabbed the last non-pink toy tea set. At the same time, another woman grabbed at it.

"Could you let go? I got this first," Riza asked nicely. The woman scowled and tugged it.

"No way. This is the last one, and I need it for my daughter," she sneered.

"Don't you mean granddaughter? I got it first, lady," Riza hissed. The woman glared at her. Both tugged it back and forth.

"Jerry! The mean little girl won't let go!" the woman called. A bald tall guy walked up to them.

"Give it to my wife, or I'll beat you up," he threatened. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Hibari-san! The old hag won't let go! I need this for I-Pin! Could you help me out? Please?" Riza asked. Hibari looked at her, a smug smirk on his face.

"Fight for it yourself, herbivore," he said. Riza gaped. Using her shock to her advantage, the woman grabbed the toy out of her hands.

"It's mine." The woman walked away with the toy in her hands. Riza shot glares to the back of her head.

"Bitchy hag…" Riza muttered under her breath. Hibari smirked at the girl's misfortune. "Well, I can always get her another tea set thingy…" She grabbed a Disney Princess Belle (I don't own.) tea set. "I really hope I-Pin doesn't mind the color pink." Riza grabbed Hibari's hand again. "Don't wander off or you'll get lost. I know what you're thinking you sadistic bastard. But you have to remember, this place is huge. It's crowded with people. You get separated from me, and you can kiss my sorry ass and my huge house full of food goodbye," she hissed in his ear. Hibari growled and hit her head.

"I'm the carnivore. You're the herbivore. You can't order me around," he snarled. Riza scowled, but still held onto his hand.

"Fine. You're holding onto the tea set though. Not me." She shoved the toy into his free hand. "Drop it or conveniently place it down somewhere, and I kick your ass." Hibari frowned and glared at the girl next to him. He was very tempted to place it down somewhere to use as an excuse to beat her up. He was going to bite her good for touching him.

They both walked in silence, trying to avoid people like the plague. Riza broke the silence (yet again).

"Do you know what Dino would like?" she asked. Hibari didn't say anything. "I'll get him a turtle then. I just hope it doesn't die…" They both walked to the Home Improvement section of the store.

"What are we doing here, herbivore?" Hibari snapped, slightly irritated. Riza shrugged.

"Nathan's gift," she said simply. She grabbed a huge tool set. "You're holding this too," she said, dropping it into his arm. He managed to hold onto both the toy and the set with ease. Riza looked at him with a small smile. "You're inhuman, Hibari-san." He gave her a nasty glare again. "Oh! Let's go back to the toy section!"

"No."

"Not an option unless you want to get lost and surrounded by other herbivores," she chimed. He grudgingly followed. Oh well. At least the herbivore had let go of his hand already.

Riza stared at the nearly empty shelf. American people who shopped last minute were monsters. "There are no more toy turtles…" she trailed off, still staring at the nearly empty shelves. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"What was the purpose of coming here?" Riza slowly tore her gaze away from the shelves.

"I thought that instead of getting him a real turtle, since he might accidentally kill it, I'd get him a turtle that can go into water and won't grow," she murmured. "Ah, let's get out of here."

They made one last stop near the commercial advertisement products. Riza grabbed a turtle pillow pet (I don't own! Geez. So many disclaimers. The first one must have had a baby that had babies) and went to the check-out aisles.

"Do you want anything, Hibari-san?" Riza asked. She held the pillow pet under her arm.

"No." He placed the tea set and the tool kit on the conveyor belt. Riza grabbed some chocolate and put both the pillow pet and candy on it.

"Did you find what you need?" the clerk person asked. Riza nodded. Hibari looked away. "So is he your boyfriend?" the nosy clerk asked. Riza stared at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"N-no. Why?" she asked, pulling out her wallet from her purse. She grabbed a credit card. He smiled.

"No reason," he smirked. Hibari growled and grabbed her left hand.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." The man ignored his threat and proceeded to scan the items.

"H-hibari-san?" What the heck was he doing? DAMN THAT AUTHOR!

"Just pay for it so we can go, herbivore," he said. Riza looked at him, and turned back to the clerk.

"Your total is $95.87," he said. Riza slid the card through the machine and signed it with her right hand. "Thank you. And here's my number," he said, handing her the receipt with the digits scrawled on it.

"Thanks," she said. She grabbed the bags that held the stuff and left, Hibari in tow. "I'm driving."

* * *

><p>They made one last stop at Pet Co. (I don't own.) They got out of the car and walked through the entrance. Hibari looked at her, slightly confused and completely irritated.<p>

"Don't give me that look. I promised you a bird, so we're going to buy a bird," Riza said. "There are less people here, so you can relax for a moment." Hibari didn't say anything but followed her. They walked towards the cage that held the chirping birds.

If Hibari was anything like Death the Kid (again, don't own) when he saw anything perfect and symmetrical, he would've been blushing like a kid in a candy store. But, this is Hibari, who is _not_ Death the Kid. He just looked at the birds that chirped.

"You people are twisted," he muttered. Riza just shrugged.

"This is America, my carnivorous friend. Do you believe me now?"

"No." He placed a finger through a slot.

"Hey! Kid! Don't do that!" a worker shouted. Hibari glared at the worker who quickly looked away.

"Wow, you have that effect on real people too!" Riza said, clapping her hands. "That or that guy's a real wimp. Normal people would glare at you and then report you or something." A fluffy yellow bird flew toward him and stood on his finger. Riza studied it for a second, a brief look of recognition flashing across her face.

"Is that who I thi-"

"Hibari~, Hibari~!" The yellow bird hopped on Hibari's finger. As for Hibari, he was glaring at the worker who had yelled at him earlier.

"You! Come here," he ordered. The poor man ran towards the two of them. "Where did you get this bird?" he asked calmly. However, the atmosphere around him said otherwise. The poor man shivered.

"I-I dunno! He just appeared here one day! Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

"I want this bird."

"Wh-what?"

"Was I stuttering? I want this bird."

"Okay! Just give me a second!" he shouted, fumbling with his keys. He opened the cage and Hibird flew out, landing on Hibari's shoulder. The worker quickly shut the door. "Do you need a cage?"

"No." Hibari walked to the check-out aisle. The man turned to Riza, who just stood there.

"You have a scary boyfriend."

"He's not my- aw screw it. Yeah. I know," Riza sighed, walking towards Hibari, credit card in hand.

* * *

><p>"Hibari~, Hibari~!" Hibird chirped happily. Riza was in the driver's seat, her lower eyelid twitching.<p>

"He must have really missed you," she ground out, turning the car.

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~" the bird sang. Hibari smiled a little bit. Riza was going to bang her head through the window. WHY WAS THAT BIRD SO DAMN OFF KEY? It was cute, though.

"Ne, Hibird, how did you get here?" she tried asking the bird.

"Bite you to death~, bite you to death~" It chirped. "Herbivore~, herbivore~!"

"…" Hibari smirked.

"Oww! That freakin' bird pecked me!"

"Good bird." Riza gasped.

"Meanie!" They road in semi-silence, the yellow bird singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem all the whole way home, and Riza's lower left eyelid twitching all the way.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess. You won't help me wrap the gifts?" Riza asked. She had put I-Pin's, Dino's, and Nathan's gifts in boxes so that they couldn't guess what the gift was. Stupid? Yes, it was, but it kept the receiver curious.<p>

"Hn. I'm taking a nap," he said, lying down on the sofa of the reception room. Hibird chirped his name and flew off. Smart bird.

"If that bird of yours dies, I'll laugh," Riza muttered. She walked to the closet and pulled out some wrapping paper. From a drawer in the kitchen, she pulled out some scissors and tape.

"…lazy, freeloading, no-good…" she muttered under her breath.

"A single falling leaf can wake me up. Make any more noise and I'll bite you to death," Hibari said, eyes closed. Riza glared at him, but worked in partial silence. Hey, it's not her fault that paper makes noise too.

Since each gift was placed inside a box, wrapping the gifts was much easier because they were in a box shape. It took Riza ten minutes to completely wrap the gifts up and stick a bow on top of the boxes. She placed them in the closet and put away the supplies. When she had finished that, she turned to look at a sleeping Hibari.

'_He looks so…innocent. Does sleeping do this to people?'_ she wondered, half-tempted to poke his cheek. She walked to the tree to finish decorating it. And yes, she was going to do the lights.

'_How long does it take to go shopping for gifts? Even we didn't take that long! Well, I think they'll be home soon.'_ Riza thought in silence. Not uttering a word, she hung up the lights, stopping to check if it worked after she had wrapped it around the tree. Satisfied, she hung up each ornament, carefully handling so that it wouldn't fall and shatter. By the time she had finished that Hibari had yawned and woken up (about an hour and a half).

"You're still not done herbivore?" he asked, yawning. Not impressive.

"Sh-shut up! I'm only one person, and this tree is huge! I'm done for the most part," she said, glaring at the lounging male across from her. She held up the star and stared at it. "Could you put this on top?"

"And why should I?" he asked in a bored monotone. She pouted.

"Because you love me?" He threw his tonfa, hitting her shoulder. It fell, clattering on the floor.

"Ow!"

"I won't miss next time."

"It's because I don't want to." She looked at him. His bored expression was changing to irritation.

"Admit that you're afraid." She laughed.

"Of you?"

"Of heights," he said, twirling his other tonfa.

"I'm not scared though," she vehemently denied. Hibari smirked and stood up, casually walking over to the tree.

"Oh?" He bent over to pick up his tonfa that he threw at her earlier. With a free hand, he grabbed a step of the ladder and began to shake it violently.

"Kya! S-stop that!" she cried. She was trying to get steady footing on the steps below her and cling onto the ladder for dear life.

"Admit it," he smirked. "You're afraid of going higher." This girl really was amusing.

"Fine! I'm SCARED OF HEIGHTS! Are you happy you sadistic bastard?" she shouted. He abruptly stopped shaking it and walked away. Riza crawled down to the floor.

"I'm bored."

"Yeah? Go f*** yourself," Riza muttered. She was lying flat on her stomach. Ground, sweet ground!

Apparently, that was not the smartest thing to say. Hibari walked over to her, his foot poised for a kick.

"Are you ready, herbivore?" he asked, twitching. "Vulgar language is prohibited. I will bite you to death," he said.

"Hm. Do what you want. I have no regrets," she moaned into the floor. He shoved a foot into her stomach. She yelped. Now using his tonfas, he whacked her sides.

"Gyah!" Hm? A mixed reaction? She was slightly laughing and rubbing her sides.

"Ticklish, herbivore?" he smirked.

"Y-yeah. What's it to you?" she asked, getting angry. Hibari was considering his options. In the past day, he had learned that she was afraid of heights as well as ticklish. He could use this against her. Then again, if she got hurt, that bodyguard might do something to protect the girl. Maybe he could fight well. A possible opponent? That sounded interesting. "That look," Riza said, pointing a finger at him. "You're plotting something, aren't you?" she asked nervously. Hibari smirked.

"Fight me."

"You're nuts." To respond to that, he held up his tonfas and rushed at her.

'_Oh shit.'_

* * *

><p>"We're home! Miss Riza, Hibari-san!" Nathan hollered. He set down the many bags of stuff he carried. Dino appeared behind him, not carrying any bags. Instead, he held I-Pin.<p>

"Oi! Kyouya! Don't tell me you killed the girl?" Dino shouted. Nathan shot a glare at the blond man. "Oh! Sorry, sorry." I-Pin jumped out of Dino's hold when he held up his hands in a joking manner.

"Riza?" I-Pin asked. She wandered over the reception room. "Riza?"

"Eh? I must be hearing things. I-Pin! Did you die too?" Riza mumbled her eyes closed. I-Pin ran over to the older girl.

"Riza?" she asked, shaking the fallen girl.

"Ow! Not there, I-Pin!" she said. She winced and slowly sat up. Her arms ached from blocking and her sides felt abused.

"What happened, Miss Riza?" Nathan asked, running up to her. Dino's eyes slightly narrowed as he walked up the stairs.

"Nothing serious. Just take a guess," Riza said. Nathan sighed, lifting the girl up.

"I can't leave you two alone at all, can I?" he asked. Riza shrugged. "Well, given his violent nature, this was to be expected." Riza scowled.

"Exactly whose side are you on?" she asked. Nathan laughed.

"No one's. You deserved it. You probably bugged him, knowing you," he said. "I'm going to go make dinner. Go kiss and make up or something." He walked away.

"W-what? H-hey! It's not like that!" Riza shouted after him. Apologize to Hibari, or don't apologize? Nah. Don't apologize. That sadistic idiot doesn't deserve it. I-Pin had it lucky. At least Hibari was nice to her...wait, what?

* * *

><p>"You beat her up?" Dino asked in disbelief. All he did was leave for about 3 hours, right? Hibari was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Hn. She was pretty weak," Hibari said. Dino face palmed.

"All I did was ask you to keep her company, not whack her! She's not like us, you know!" Dino lectured. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"You believe her?" Dino shrugged.

"She had convincing evidence. But that's aside the point!" Hibari ignored him. Dino knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the prefect. He sighed and walked out, closed the door and tripped down the stairs. Again.

Hibari continued to stare at the ceiling. He wanted to be back in Namimori. This America place was boring. They actually cared if you beat someone up and he couldn't rule with his iron fist and tonfas. And not to mention he was stuck with some random girl. He yawned.

"Hibari~ Hibari~!" the bird flapped onto his finger. He stroked the bird, Hibird nuzzling on the crook of his finger.

* * *

><p>"I'm not apologizing. No way. No way in hell," Riza said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Dino looked at the girl with pleading eyes. They were in the dining room, waiting for Nathan to finish cooking dinner.<p>

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you that hard," Dino said, giving her an uneasy smile. Riza gave him a dry look and uncrossed her arms to show him her arm. "Eh? There's nothing there."

"Future bruises, Bucking Bronco," she said. Dino sweat dropped.

"He just wanted to see if you were strong, or not," Dino said. Riza rolled her eyes.

"And exactly whose side are you on?" she demanded. Dino shrugged.

"I'm just trying to get you two on good terms rather than at each other's throats," he said, a little hurt. Riza stopped herself from speaking. She didn't have a right to snap at the blond person. After all, he was being sincere. She blew a raspberry.

"Sorry, Dino." Dino smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's alright," he said. Riza looked up at him.

"Hey…is Hibari the jealous type?" Dino looked at the girl with raised eyebrows. Exactly what was she asking here? Did Riza _like_ Hibari? Haha, no way. It wasn't possible, especially since the two had fought earlier.

"I guess. I've never seen him get jealous over anything, so I wouldn't know," Dino answered truthfully. "But I wouldn't mind seeing Kyouya get protective over a girl," he said thoughtfully, chuckling. Riza laughed.

"That would be a sight to see," she agreed. "Then I guess I'll apologize. Thanks Dino. You're the best." She gave him a hug. The older male smiled in return. She ran out of the room and headed to Hibari's.

"Anytime, Riza!" he called after her.

'I'll apologize tomorrow,' Riza decided. Riza stopped in the middle of the hallway and walked back to the dining room. During the little stroll, she turned her thoughts to the blond boy she was talking to earlier. He really was nice. Not to mention hot. Riza frowned. Exactly why wasn't she turning her attention to the mafia boss instead of the carnivorous skylark? Hormones…

* * *

><p><strong>(After Dinner)<strong>

Riza headed to bed after brushing her teeth. When it became really late, she snuck out of bed. Since everyone was asleep already, she had no worries slipping her gifts under the tree. Her soft footsteps echoed lightly in the hallways. The stairs creaked every time she stepped on one.

"You're not very sneaky, herbivore." Riza whirled on her heels to face the dreadful Hibari in pajamas. She pursed her lips, as if waiting for him to turn tail and tell on her. After seeing that he wasn't going to move, she harshly whispered a quick "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you leave your room and decided to follow you," he said. Riza looked alarmed, quickly glancing around to make sure that no one woke up. She held up her finger to her lips and made a sharp '_Shh!'_ noise.

"Go back to bed," Riza whispered. She turned around, continuing down the stairs. It groaned under her weight. Quietly tip-toeing to the closet, she twisted the doorknob and knelt down to pick up the presents. With gifts safely in hand, she snuck over to the ginormous tree and placed the presents underneath the tree.

"And what was the whole point of that, herbivore?" Hibari asked. Riza jumped a little, not expecting him to follow her. She looked at him and was about to say some retort, but saw well-hidden confusion on the head prefect's face. She smiled a little. He was like a child. A child that could easily beat the crap out of her, but still a child in some aspects.

She pulled his arm, leading him to a sofa and plopping down herself. Hibari was suspicious of the girl, but sat down when the girl looked at him expectantly.

"There's a story about a man who comes down chimneys, bringing presents with him," she began in a hushed voice. Hibari glared at her.

"You mean a fat man in a red suit named Santa Claus that stalks children and gives presents by stuffing himself down a dirty chimney," Hibari said. Riza looked surprised and slightly disgusted at his description of the jolly old man that supposedly gave children presents all over the world.

"You know the Santa story?" she asked amazed, temporarily forgetting to be quiet. Hibari growled. "Oh, right. Anyways, I did that since it just seemed kinda normal to have presents under the tree on Christmas morning. I usually sleep in so I thought it would be better if I snuck the gifts under the tree rather than hand it from a closet," she shrugged. Hibari studied the girl sitting across him. She really was weird.

"You're odd, herbivore," he said. Riza stared at him before laughing a little. At least he was blatantly obvious.

"I know," she smiled. Hibari let out a yawn which caused her to yawn. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed," she said.

"Hey! You two lovebirds go to bed already, ya hear! Open the presents tomorrow like everyone else!" Nathan barked. He was standing at the top of the stairs. They both turned to look up at him, shock displayed strongly on Riza's face and indifference on Hibari's. Wait, no. He was slightly frowning.

"H-he's not, we're not- I don't even!" Riza stuttered. Nathan smirked.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the two of you sneak out? So what did you two do? Open the presents a little? Hold hands? Kiss? Just get under the mistletoe then. I wouldn't have complained," the bodyguard teased. Riza spluttered noises of denial.

"B-but he's not- We didn't- GAH! I'M GOING TO BED. GOOD NIGHT!" Riza yelled, storming off. Hibari scowled at him and also stalked off to his room.

"It's too fun teasing her," Nathan smiled to himself. Nathan leaned down on the railing, looking down. "You should go to bed too, Mr. Dino." A shadow stepped out from below.

"Haha, it looks like I got caught," Dino laughed. For a good measure (as the authoress has decided), Dino tripped over his own feet. "Ow!" Nathan laughed good-naturedly and went back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day<strong>

"Miss Riza, you need to get up," Nathan said. Riza groaned, attempting to swat at him in her sleepy state of mind. Nathan chuckled and ripped off her covers. She growled, wrapping her arms around her body to stay warm. "If you don't, I'll be forced to bring Hibari in." And because she was still sleepy and wasn't thinking right, she bolted up and got out of bed. If she was in her normal state of mind, she would've retorted with the fact that Hibari doesn't do anything for anyone.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just don't bring in that guy!" she shouted. Nathan grinned with satisfaction. Riza shuffled to her room's bathroom and brushed her teeth.

'O_h right. It's Christmas…'_ she thought, brushing her pearly whites. When she finished, she ran a brush through her hair. She tugged at the snarled knots. When she finished, her hair was normal (a.k.a. wavy). She walked over in the direction of the stairs.

Leaning against the stairs banister, Riza looked at the reception room. I-Pin was standing next to Hibari, chattering happily. Riza smiled. What a happy girl.

"You should be down there too," Dino said. Riza shook her head.

"Nah. I'll get down soon. I just wanna enjoy the moment of peace," she breathed out. Dino nodded and leaned next to her.

"Have you apologized to Kyouya yet?" he asked. Riza shook her head again. Dino sighed. "I won't force you." Riza shifted her weight to one side.

"Did you buy anything yesterday? You know, for Christmas," Riza asked. Dino gave her a dazzling smile, and reached inside his jacket pocket.

"For a certain Miss Riza? Of course. Merry Christmas, Riza," he said, pulling out a necklace. She squealed, a grin etched onto her face.

"You know you didn't have to! And besides, where'd you get the money?" Riza asked, holding the necklace. Dino laughed.

"Haha, I couldn't help it. And Nathan was kind enough to lend me some money," he said, rubbing the back of this neck. "And when I saw it, I just thought of you." Riza blushed.

"Thanks, Dino!" she hooked the clasp around her neck. "I love it!" Dino smiled again, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Let's join them down there, yeah?" he offered his hand to her. Riza smiled and took it. The first step they took…was a disaster.

"Wah!" Dino tripped down first, pulling Riza down with him.

"Kya!" she closed her eyes, tumbling down the stairs alongside Dino. Dino landed on the bottom floor first, and Riza landing on top of him.

'_A soft landing?_' she wondered. Dino grumbled, and his body was sprawled under Riza's. She looked down at him and hugged him. "Thanks Dino." She got off of him and ran to Hibari and I-Pin. "Hurry up, Dino! You won't get your present if you don't!" she called. He stood up and brushed the dirt of his jacket.

"Coming," he said. He walked over to them. Riza grinned and ran to the tree. She grabbed Dino's present and handed it to him. While Dino was busy unwrapping his gift, she handed I-Pin her present.

"Xie xie!" she smiled, grasping the present. Hibari walked away from the smiling group. After all, he didn't like to crowd around herbivores.

Riza watched the skylark walk away and frowned. She followed him, grabbing a small package from underneath the tree. On her way, she passed Nathan.

"Hey, Nathan! Your gift is under the tree," she rushed past him. Nathan was about to stop her, but thought better of it.

"Thank you , Miss Riza," he said, walking towards the reception room.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" Riza yelled. Hibari continued to walk, completely ignoring the half Italian girl's cries. She ran faster to catch up to him. "Hey! Wait up, you!" Hibari stopped, and Riza ran into his back. "Ow! Tell someone when you stop next time!" she whined. He glared down at her.<p>

"Do you want me to bite you to death?" he asked. Riza flinched.

"I…I'm sorry," she mumbled. Hibari turned away.

"I don't care," was what he said. Riza frowned again.

"Hey! At least I apologized. Now come back to the reception room!" she ordered. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ordering me around, herbivore?" he asked. He pulled out his tonfas and prepared to strike. Riza held an arm up in case he decided to strike.

"N-no! I'm just asking you to come back to the reception room! You have a gift too!" she said.

"Oh?"

"I know you hate crowding, but all I need you to do is just stay for a moment and open your gift. After all, I think Christmas is about spending time with friends and family," she said.

"Hn. I don't need or want your friendship," he said coldly. She was about to turn and leave, but he said, "But only for a moment, herbivore. Or else I'll bite you to death."

"…Yay!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the reception room. He hit her arm and she immediately let him go. "Ow!"

"Touch me again, and I'll bite you to death." He was being easy on her yesterday, but he still needed to bite her to death. Or maybe he was just getting soft.

"R-right. Sorry," she said. They walked together in silence. After all that silence, they reached the doorway of the reception room.

"Hey Riza! You brought Kyouya back?" Dino asked. Riza nodded as he jogged up to her.

"Where'd Nathan go?" Riza asked, confused. Dino laughed.

"Haha, he went to get something. He'll be back."

"Right. So anyways, Hibari-san! Here's your gift!" She handed him the small gift. Hibari glared at her.

"What was the whole point of dragging me back here to mingle with you herbivores if you just had the gift the whole time?" he growled. Riza took a step back.

"To spend some quality bonding time?" she suggested. She hid behind Dino just in case Hibari decided to lash out at her. Hibari swiftly grabbed his tonfas and was close to swinging it to Riza's side. It wouldn't matter if the Bucking Bronco got hit, right?

"Oi! Stop the fighting!" Nathan interrupted. They all looked above them to see Nathan leaning against the banister of the hallway (the same place where he caught Dino, Riza, and Hibari the night before). Wait. What the heck was he holding?

"Nathan…is that what I think it is?" Riza asked in disbelief. Dino looked at the object with mild interest.

"Yep!" he whistled. "I spent good time making it! You know the rules," he said. Riza groaned and slapped her forehead. It seemed as though the "Mistletoe on a Stick" was making its return that year (Imagine a stick with fishing wire attached to it then mistletoe tied at the other end). Riza had stolen it last year and used it against Nathan and some girl that attended the party they threw last year. Payback is a bitch, right Riza?

"Why? Why would you do this to me!" she whined. Dino put a hand on her shoulder.

"It won't be too bad, right?" he smiled. He turned to Hibari. "You know what that symbolizes, right, Kyouya?" Hibari didn't say anything, but glared at the bodyguard.

"I do this because it's fun~! And revenge." He smiled. "Now make with the kissing, or I'll force you guys to do it!"

"You're horrible."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"But you don't really. And besides, I'm too awesome to hate."

"…"

Dino leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, slightly blushing. At the same time, Hibari (who is OOC now thanks to the authoress), quickly pecked Riza on the other cheek.

"Good. My job here is done," Nathan walked away.

"I'll bite you to death now," Hibari said. Riza was too stunned to give him a reaction. Hibari swung his tonfa at her arm and threw a punch at her stomach simultaneously. With Riza in a daze, Hibari did her a favor (surprisingly) by knocking her out of it. He proceeded to hit her on the head and sweep kick her so that she fell to the ground.

"Wah! Owww!" she cried. Hibari 'Hn'-ed and walked away.

"I was going easy on you, herbivore." Riza glared at him, rubbing the sore spots. "Ah, where's I-Pin?"

"She's playing with her new tea set in the kitchen," Dino piped up. Riza's cheeks flared pink. She coughed lightly.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that she didn't see…that," Riza said. She stood up. "Gah! The pain!" She limped over to a sofa and lied down. Dino laughed.

"I should probably go see if Kyouya's destroyed anything or not," he said, walking out.

"Yeah."

For once this year, Riza got nothing, but felt like she had received a lot more. After all, Hibari Kyouya, Dino Cavallone, and I-Pin showed up in her house. Oh, and Hibird. Speaking of Hibird, it flew into the room and landed on Riza's head.

"Bite you to death~, bite you to death~!" said bird chirped.

"…I'll kill you."

"Herbivore~, herbivore~!"

"Whatever. Merry Christmas, chicken," she muttered, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she sat up screaming profanities. "THAT FREAKIN' BIRD PECKED ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Merry Christmas! Lots of words, I know, but it took me forever! I hope you guys like it, and have a merry Christmas! I apologize if the characters were OOC, but it had to be done. It seems rushed too. Ugh. I'm flinching just reading it over…I suck. Let me go bang my head into some poor random wall that doesn't deserve the mean bashing. ANYWAYS, ciao~! Merry Christmas guys!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 New Year's!

Jump into the Real World Special 2: New Year's Special

**Thanks for the wait guys! And Happy New Years! Like I said, reviews will be thanked in the next official chapter. Ugh. I'll be starting school again, so updates might take a while. So in this chapter, a lot of the characters will be at Riza's house. And they will be OOC. Just saying. I blame me. Ah, I actually made a mistake in the past chapters. I said Riza was sixteen. I mean fifteen…Haha…*brick'd* I honestly don't know how I made a mistake like that and I only noticed it when I was going over the character details I had. **

**PLEASE READ. So here I'm going to clarify some things. Flames are useless unless they wanna get burned. We don't have deathperation flames (sadly). Tsuna is useless unless he wants to get burned. (I'M SORRY TSUNA!) Mukuro's illusions will suck or they'll be like those optical illusions. That's because illusions we have here aren't like anything in KHR. Dynamite will be dangerous. Gokudera still hasn't learned his lesson. Chrome's organs are normal. We'll just call Magical Author Powers. Lambo's hair can no longer contain stuffs. The ten year bazooka is now a plastic toy. The Varia's awesomeness will be reduced. That means that Squalo's scream can't be heard from across the world, Bel's knives will cause people to bleed, Levi will be forgotten (or more like Riza will ignore him and his umbrellas are normal), Fran's illusions (see Mukuro's illusions), Mammon can't float and his frog is a frog, Lussuria will be Lussuria, Xanxus can't shoot flames and his scars won't grow when he's mad, and when he chucks stuff at Squalo, Squalo may pass out. Reborn will still be like himself in the anime/manga (Magical Author Powers) to keep in the comedy. But just because they have these limits does not mean their skills are gone. They can still fight. Just not on steroids/flames.**

**Geh. I know you guys might not like these changes, but if they were brought to the real world, everyone would have these limits. I'm sorry if you don't like these changes (and I get the feeling that I'll lose readers cuz of this). I think that's it…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, KHR would not exist. I'm not smart or talented enough to draw/come up with the idea.**

* * *

><p>"Lambo! Stop running around the house!" I-Pin shouted, chasing Lambo. Talk about hypocrisy.<p>

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo-sama will never stop!" the cow child yelled. He turned a corner and ran into the wall. "Gotta…stay…calm…" he sniffed.

"Lambo-chan! Are you okay?" the eccentric Haru asked. She ran to the crying cow child and held him. Behind her was Kyoko who also ran over to him, Chrome who stood not that far from them, and Riza who was talking animatedly to her. Riza stopped walking and stared at Lambo. She could tolerate I-Pin because I-Pin was awesome, but Lambo…not so much.

"Oh. It's you," she said dryly. Haru glared at her.

"It's not you! It's Lambo-chan!" she argued. She turned her attention to Lambo. "Stop crying, Lambo-chan!"

"Waaaah! I want candy!" he screamed. Riza rolled her eyes and put her hand in her pocket. Pulling a piece of candy out, she threw it Lambo. It hit his forehead which prompted him to cry harder.

"That was mean, Riza-san!" Haru scolded. Riza rubbed her temple and grabbed another piece out. She forced a smile and walked to the crying kid.

"I'm sorry for throwing it at you, Lambo," she smiled. "Here's some more candy." He sniffled and accepted the candy from her outstretched hand.

"Is it grape?" he asked. Riza still smiled.

"Sure," she said a little sarcastically. He smiled and shoved it into his mouth. Riza sighed.

"Lambo-chan! What do you say?" Haru asked.

"Oh! Thanks, Stupid Riza!" he yelled. He jumped out of Haru's hold and ran off, I-Pin chasing after him.

"The kids are really energetic today, huh?" Kyoko asked. Haru and Chrome nodded while Riza was clenching her fists.

"Somebody hold me back before I run after that kid and kill him," she seethed. Chrome grabbed her arm.

"He means well," she said softly. Riza relaxed and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks Chrome," she smiled at the girl.

"RIZA! THERE'S AN EXTREME PROBLEM!" someone shouted. Guess who.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko said in surprise. Riza was very tempted to bang her head against the wall as well as shove Nathan's dirty sock down the boxer's throat. HE NEVER STOPPED YELLING. Riza's lower eyelid twitched.

"What is it now?" she asked. The boxer ran up to them.

"Hibari and Mukuro are at it again," he said seriously. He grabbed Riza's arm and ran/dragged her with him.

"…I should yell rape. Or help," Riza sighed. The boxer either didn't hear her, or didn't care. He just continued to drag her. To the extreme.

* * *

><p>"Riza-san! Thank goodness you're here!" Tsuna shouted in relief. Riza nodded. The usual gang of Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stood there in the courtyard while Hibari and Mukuro were fighting. Again. In the distance, they heard metal clash, some 'Kufufu's, and 'I'll bite you to death's.<p>

"So why did you call me here? They could've fought until someone died," Riza said, watching the fighting. Tsuna looked at her in horror. "Okay, no death. Maybe until someone got knocked out," she suggested. Yamamoto laughed.

"Oi! Stop freaking out Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. Riza glared at him.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go, buddy? I know I'll lose, but it's worth a shot!" Riza yelled. Gokudera whipped out unlit dynamite and a lighter. Riza pulled out her sun and moon wheels that were strapped to her hips. What? She had to make it seem less suspicious.

"HIIEEE! Gokudera-kun! Don't bomb Riza-san! And Riza-san! Please don't provoke him!" Tsuna shouted. They both stopped glaring and turned to Tsuna.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry!" he said.

"Sorry," Riza muttered. Gokudera glared at her again.

"Say it like you mean it!" he commanded. Riza stuck out her tongue.

"Or what, Octopus Head? You'll bomb me?" she taunted. Gokudera's fingers twitched near his jacket. Yamamoto laughed.

"I think Riza-san should stop Mukuro and Hibari soon," he suggested. Riza paled.

"Oh. Right," Riza muttered. She smiled. "Thanks Yamamoto!" She ran over to the two fighting rivals.

"…We should prepare her funeral," Yamamoto said.

"What flowers do you think she'll like?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna sweat dropped. It was nice knowing the Italian girl.

* * *

><p>"Oi! You two! Stop fighting!" Riza shouted. The two of them continued to clash, completely ignoring her. Riza twitched. She bent down and grabbed a handful of rocks. With the timing right, she threw them at the blur she assumed to be either Mukuro or Hibari's body.<p>

"Oya oya. Who's throwing rocks at us?" Mukuro's eerie voice asked. He appeared behind Riza and wrapped an arm around her body and held his trident to her neck. Riza didn't blink or breathe.

"Mukuro, please let go of me," she said calmly. He 'kufufu'ed in her ear.

"Do I get to possess your body tonight?" he asked. She would have a few problems with that. Heck, she'd have problems with it. Period.

"No," she said immediately. Pervy!Mukuro frowned slightly.

"You're no fun."

"Duh. Anyways, you two should stop fighting. I don't wanna pay for property damage," she said. Mukuro smirked.

"Or what?" he asked, his grip on her tightening. "And besides, you don't pay. Nathan does," he added.

"I dunno. But kindly _let go of me_," she hissed. He hesitantly let go of her. She breathed and relaxed. Riza looked around. Mukuro was still standing on the field with her, but a certain someone went missing. "Where's Hibari?"

"Kufufu, I don't know. But it was fun playing with him," Mukuro commented. Riza shot him a glare.

"No one asked for your two cents, Mukuro."

"Touchy, touchy," he said, sauntering up to her. "Are you sure I can't take your body?" Riza slapped away his hand.

"No touchy. You're creepy. If you kept your mouth shut, I _might_ consider that. But no," she said. By then, Mukuro had walked away. Riza huffed. "Jerk. Abusing his time out of Vendicare."

* * *

><p>"Miss Riza, Xanxus wishes to see you," Nathan said. Riza spun lazily in the Boss chair, but sat up immediately.<p>

"Why? What'd he break this time?" she asked. Nathan laughed at her.

"Nothing. Yet. He just wanted to see you," he said. Riza stood up.

"Sure. If I don't come back, please bury me with white carnations and my Vongola Guardians pillow," she ordered. Nathan nodded. She left the room and Nathan sat down. He began to reminisce about stuff. After all, New Year's was coming up, so might as well reflect back on the year.

Ever since the KHR characters had started to appear, Riza had changed. Way back when, she was more…patient. Or a pushover. He shrugged. She had snapped when Mukuro and Xanxus made their appearance at the house. After all, they were difficult characters, so he didn't blame her. Riza did try to be nice, but after all that creepy Kufufu-ing and breaking down her self-esteem and emotional stability, she had just changed. Several characters came at the same time, but they were only minor characters. He guessed even the friendly characters had noticed. She was more cynical or sarcastic, but had those rare times when the Riza of the past showed up. Or maybe she changed for the better so that she was more headstrong and boss-like instead of a loser. It would be good for her if she was to inherit her dad's company. In all honesty, he would have preferred a healthy mix of her old and new personalities. Maybe a certain character could change that….

Riza walked to the Varia portion of the house. Apparently, the ten year later Varia appeared rather than the present time. The Varia refused to be near the other characters other than those in their elite assassination group, so they "requested" that they take a "small" part of her house as a base. Reaching her destination, she knocked on the door and entered when she heard the rough, "Come in, trash."

"You called, Xanxus-sama?" He glared at the little sarcastic tone she used.

"Trash. I thought I told you to buy more steak and wines (or vodka)," he growled. Riza resisted the urge to roll her eyes and he resisted the urge to throw something at the girl.

"It's on its way, Xanxus-sama," she said monotonously. He glared at her. True, Riza was scared of him, but she wouldn't show him that or she would be shot on the spot, though with real bullets rather than his flames of wrath.

"Dismissed," he said. Riza bowed and walked out. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

"Stupid, free-loading, no good, money-wasting…" Riza muttered darkly. She walked quickly, eager to leave the Varia base.

"Shishishi, is the principessa irritated?"

"Go away, Bel," Riza was rubbing her temples.

"Shishi, that's prince to you," he smiled. Riza stopped. She sighed.

"What do you want, Prince Bel?" she grit out. He smiled even wider.

"That's better. The prince is bored. Entertain me, peasant." Riza frowned.

"Peasant? I thought I was promoted to principessa? And how do you want me to entertain you?"

"Shishi. I want you to-"

"Bel-sempai, stop harassing Riza-chan," the monotonous voice said. Riza brightened up with a smile.

"Fran! Yay!" She glomped the kid under the frog hat. Bel frowned.

"You're hurting me, Riza-chan," he said. "Ah. Bel-sempai that hurt." He untangled himself from Riza's arms and pulled out the knives from his hat. It was a good thing that the hat was padded. Otherwise, Fran would've suffered from a lot of bleeding.

"You're too cute, Fran," Riza gushed. "Ah. I should go check on the others. Bel, be nice to Fran. Fran, be nice to Bel. I'll be back later." She jogged out away from the two.

"Bel-sempai, would you quit stabbing me!" he said in his monotonous voice. Bel giggled.

"No way, froggie."

* * *

><p>"Oi! Get your ass back here and take it like a man!" Lal yelled. A few of the Arcobaleno appeared with their curses removed. Lal was one of them. Riza growled.<p>

"Never! I'd like to keep my ass in one piece!" she shouted back. Lal glared at her. The two had a mini glaring contest before Lal decided to break it.

"…I'll call in Reborn," she threatened. Riza frowned, paling slightly.

"Fine," she muttered reluctantly. She got back into a fighting stance and held up the wheels. The two were training after much begging from Nathan. After all, if Riza couldn't protect herself if he wasn't around, what would happen then? And besides, it would be a lot cheaper using the fighting masters of KHR rather than hiring people. He agreed to let them train in the backyard. Less damage, he said.

Lal shot several Nerf (don't own) bullets in Riza's direction. Riza narrowly dodged the bullets and ran for a slash towards Lal's abdomen. The older woman dodged effortlessly and shot a few bullets at Riza. Riza swung a wheel at the incoming bullets and rushed toward Lal again. She didn't get another chance to swing when Lal kicked her stomach, sending her staggering back a bit. Riza was panting heavily. With a click, Lal held her gun up to Riza's temple. (Fail battle scene is fail.)

"Game over, Loser Riza," she said coldly. Riza was breathing deeply, trying to control her breathing.

"Thanks, Lal," she said in between breaths. Lal frowned and lightly whacked the back of her head.

"You've improved. However," Lal grabbed the front of Riza's shirt with one hand and slapped Riza with the other hand. Riza dropped both weapons.

"Bubububububu!" was what Riza said during the slaps.

"Don't ever let your guard down in battle! You should also remember that you have feet! Use them. I don't care if I get kicked because I know you won't land a hit! Run a little faster! If I was using real bullets, you would've been dead ten times over!" Lal shouted. She stopped hitting Riza. Riza rubbed at her stinging red cheeks.

"O-okay," she said. Lal dropped her, her butt hitting the floor.

"Same time tomorrow, Renata," she said, walking out swiftly. Riza sat up and grabbed her dropped wheels/rings.

"Ready to fight, kora?" Colonello shouted. Again, he was an adult since his curse was broken. Riza groaned, slapping the heel of her free hand against her forehead.

"No, I'm not. I just trained with Lal Mirch. What makes you think I'm ready to fight?" Riza asked. Colonello laughed and hit her head.

"If you have time to sit then you have time to fight," he said seriously. He pulled out his own Nerf gun and began firing at Riza. Riza squeaked and ran, scrabbling to run away from the gunman. "Oi! Run faster, kora!"

"No way! Why don't I get a break?" she shouted back, dodging his rapid firing.

"You need this training, kora! Would you rather I get Reborn?" he shouted back. Not like he was going to go get him. They were rivals. Riza shook her head and used the wheels to try and swat at the bullets. "Good. Now RUN, kora!"

This continued on until the person Riza dreaded the most appeared.

"Hey." Riza turned to the doorway to see the Sun Arcobaleno. Using her distraction to his advantage, Colonello shot her in the back.

"Ow! R-reborn! W-what are you doing here? Haha…" she laughed nervously. Colonello glared at him.

"I'm still training her, kora!" he said. Reborn smirked.

"It's my turn now. You can go," Reborn said. Colonello glared at him again, and turned to Riza.

"Increase your speed, kora! If I was using a real gun, you'd be dead, kora!" he said, reluctantly walking back into the house. '_That's what Lal said,_' she thought. Riza turned to face Reborn.

"I thought you were training Tsuna," she said. Reborn kept his smirk. '_He's really hot, but scary too!'_ she screamed in her mind.

"I was, Loser Riza, but I decided to train you for a while too. So where did we leave off?" That was a rhetorical question, Reborn. He held up a gun loaded with paintballs. "Either cut these with your weapon or get hit." Translated to: Cut these up or I shoot you mercilessly. Riza didn't have a choice but to slash at the incoming paintballs. It was really hard, because really, was there anyone in real life who could slash paintballs midair? So instead, she decided to dodge them and/or attempt to hack at it.

They continued this for another half hour or so. By then, Riza's fatigue had gotten the best of her and she collapsed, panting heavily.

"I…don't…wanna…move," she panted out. Reborn stood over her, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

"Get up Loser Riza!" He stepped on her back with a shiny black shoe.

"Noooo. Don't wanna…"she moaned into the grass. Reborn frowned, moving his foot.

"I'll have you fight Hibari."

"I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted, jumping up. "Ow! Reborn! Can we please stop? I don't think I can fight anymore," she whined.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say no. However, I'm not your tutor, so fine. Bring espresso to my room a.s.a.p.," he said, walking away. Riza flopped back onto the ground. After resting for a solid minute, she slowly got up and walked back into the house. To say it was in one piece was an understatement.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" she screamed. Gokudera was in the middle of strangling Lambo, Lambo was screaming, "Aho-dera's a Baka-dera!" or something like that, Tsuna was trying to pacify things between the two of them, Yamamoto was sword-fighting with Squalo, Bel was using Fran as a dart board, Mammon was mumbling to himself/herself about profits in a corner, Mukuro was talking to Chrome who was blushing, and Byakuran (the present, not the future one) was nomming on marshmallows. There were dents in the wall that indicated Mukuro and Hibari had fought in the kitchen earlier. A few scorch marks were on the ceiling which may have been caused by Bianchi or Gokudera.

"EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" she screamed. They all stopped their ruckus. Yes, ruckus.

"VOOOIIII! What the hell, woman?" Squalo yelled. He was swinging his sword in her direction.

"…Out. Now. I WILL feed you to the wolves called fan girls, Superbi. You remember what happened to Tsuna, right?" Riza hissed out. Tsuna gave an involuntary shudder. Squalo glared at the girl and stalked out stomping furiously.

"Tch. You got lucky this time, you stupid cow!" Gokudera said.

"Ahaha, let's go then," Yamamoto laughed.

"Shishi, the principessa snapped."

"Kufufu, let's go my dear Chrome."

"H-hai, Mukuro-sama!"

"Oh? Riza-chan's no fun~! I was just eating," Byakuran smiled.

Everyone in the room walked out, going to their respective locations (Vongola Decimo and Co. in the rec room., Varia in the Varia part of the house, Byakuran to his room, and Arcobaleno to wherever the hell they went). Riza went up to the coffee maker to make espresso. Hell's wrath would fall on the house if the Sun Arcobaleno didn't get his coffee. Especially now that he was an adult.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Co. were all lounging in the rec. room. They still had their own rooms to sleep in (well, they had to share rooms to be more accurate). Yamamoto decided that they would be better off hanging in that room rather than wandering in the hallways. Besides, it was pretty nice, so no one could really argue that it wasn't fitting for them.<p>

"That girl! I'll blow her head off!" Gokudera fumed. He was lazing on the sofa, mumbling to himself.

"Gokudera-kun! Please don't! Remember what happened last time when your bombs exploded?" Tsuna asked. He had blown up a part of the house. The firefighters were involved as well as the police. Not to mention a lot of people showed up to see the house smoking. They were interrogated and from Riza's griping, the damages must have been expensive.

"Tch. You're too easy on her, Juudaime," Gokudera said. He was immediately suspicious of the girl when he first saw her, and an intense hatred and rivalry burned between the two of them. Why? Who knows. He doesn't exactly remember what happened, but they never agreed on anything. Psh. Like they were ever going to agree.

"I don't think so," Yamamoto said, swinging his arms. He was playing baseball on the Wii console (don't own. Well, I have one, but you know what I mean.). The screen showed block letters "Home-run!" while the sound system blasted a fanfare. "I think Riza-chan's trying her hardest!" He smiled on her behalf.

"But she didn't have any right to snap at Juudaime!" Gokudera argued.

"I-it's okay, Gokudera-kun! I don't blame her. She was training like crazy," Tsuna said. Gokudera scoffed.

"I think we should throw and EXTREME party for her tomorrow!" Ryohei shouted. The three turned to the boxer who was beating the snot out of a punching bag hanging from a bar on the wall.

"Why? What's the whole point of that?" Gokudera asked. He snickered. "She'll just have a conniption fit over it." How strangely out of character…

"I think it's a great idea," Tsuna said. He slowly melted into a bright smile. "Yeah! Just think of it as a way to thank her for letting us stay here as well as tolerating and paying for the damages that we all caused. And she kindly explained our situation to us! She must have been really stressed, especially since Mukuro came here."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro smiled eerily. Tsuna jumped back a bit.

"You know it's true, Mukuro," he said, defending himself. "So we'll throw a party, right?"

"Tch. Fine then. But only because you said so," Gokudera huffed, crossing his arms.

"I think we should have the others help out too!" Yamamoto said, swinging the remote again. "I'll try to get Squalo to help too!" Another fanfare signaled a home-run or an out of the park.

"THEN LET'S TELL NATHAN TO THE EXTREME!" the boxer roared.

"So it should be a surprise party. Don't leak anything. And that means you Turf Top!" Gokudera said. As much as he disliked the Italian girl, somewhere deep down in his heart, like deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP down SOMEWHERE, he kind of cared for her. Or maybe saw her as an annoying sister or cousin or something.

"Oi! I won't mess up anything Octopus Head!" he cried indignantly. "I'll go tell Nathan about this TO THE EXTREME!" He jogged out of the room.

"Haha! I'll try to convince Squalo then!" Yamamoto said, running to Varia part of the house.

"Tch. Stupid baseball freak. Should I tell Reborn-san to tell the Arcobaleno, Juudaime?"

"Ah. Sure," Tsuna scratched the back of his head. Who else did he need to tell? Shoichi, I-Pin, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, his mom, Chrome. He shuddered. Mukuro and Byakuran too. Tsuna sighed. This going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"It's not too bad. Did you use the coffee maker?" Reborn asked. Riza nodded stiffly. "Next time, use less water."<p>

"Okay." She walked out of the room. Reborn watched her receding figure. The poor girl still hadn't figured out a way to get them back. He didn't know how much time had passed in Namimori since they've arrived, but hopefully, it didn't ruin anything. Yes, Reborn believed her. She had some evidence, not to mention he did some snooping of his own. Besides, he was in his adult form which suggested that they were in another universe. If they were in another world, they'd still have the curse because it would be a parallel world. If only Luce, Aria, or Yuni appeared… Well, at least their training was paying off.

Gokudera knocked on Reborn's door. Riza had passed him in the hall, but didn't really question his presence. She was in a hurry…of sorts.

"Reborn-san," Gokudera began.

"You want me to tell the others that you'll be throwing a surprise party for Riza," he said, stroking his sideburns. Gokudera didn't look surprised. Reborn was a great hitman after all. "And why are you doing this for that useless girl?"

"Just a way of saying thanks! If Juudaime agrees to it, then I'll help with it!" Gokudera shouted. Reborn smirked.

"Fine. I'll tell the others."

"Thank you Reborn-san!" He bowed and ran out of the room. Reborn sighed. What a troublesome girl Riza was. She had better not get a swollen head from this or he'd give her extra training.

* * *

><p>Convincing Squalo was gonna hard, much less the rest of the Varia.<p>

"VOIII! WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO THROW A PARTY FOR THAT BRAT?" Squalo screamed. Lussuria pouted.

"Inside voices, Squalo dear~," Lussuria reprimanded. He scowled at him.

"VOIII! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he shouted back. Lussuria frowned and continued to cook the Varia's dinner.

"Haha, because we thought it would be a good idea!" Yamamoto responded.

"NO WAY IN HELL! ASK THAT STUPID BOSS OF OURS!" Squalo roared. He stalked out of the room.

"Well I think it's a _great_ idea!" Lussuria said. "That Riza did a lot for us. I'm in~! Don't worry, Baby Riza! Mama Lussuria's gonna throw you a great party!" the flamboyant man woman thing squealed.

"R-right," Yamamoto said. "I'll be going now." He ran out of the Varia "base."

"Boss kicked me out," Levi sniffed. Lussuria sent him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay. Just tell Mama Lussuria all about it."

* * *

><p>"NATHAN!" Ryohei hollered at the top of his lungs. Nathan was in the garage, planning to leave. He turned around to face the really loud kid.<p>

"What is it? And please stop yelling," Nathan said. He could feel a headache coming.

"We want to EXTREMELY throw Riza a party for tomorrow!" Not more of this extreme crap. "Could you EXTREMELY buy stuff for it?" he asked.

"Sure. But where will it be held?"

"We will EXTREMELY figure that out later!" Ryohei shouted.

"Right. Sure," he said. He got in the car and drove off to get stuff.

* * *

><p>Riza felt slightly guilty for yelling at the people earlier. Then again, she did have a reason to. The kitchen was…broken? No. Destroyed. Not necessarily. What was the word for it? Damaged? Probably.<p>

"Hey, Riza! I heard yelling down there and- Ow!" That must have been Dino tripping down the stairs. After a moment, Dino appeared before her.

"Yeah. But look at this place. That's a lot of damage, no? What am I gonna do? And where's Nathan?" Riza asked. Dino laughed and patted her head.

"It is. We can get it fixed though. And Nathan left to go buy some things," Dino said. Riza sighed.

"I just yelled at a lot of people. They probably won't help me now," Riza groaned. "And Nathan will FLIP when he sees the damages in the kitchen." She laid her head on the table. "Where were you this whole time?"

"I was fighting Kyouya," he said sheepishly. If Riza could raise an eyebrow, she would've.

"Without your men?" she asked.

"Well, I consider Tsuna as my brother, and I want to protect him in any way I can, so…" he trailed off.

"But how is protecting him from his own Cloud guardian gonna…You know what? Never mind. Wait. Tsuna was with you?"

"Y-yeah. He left after things got a little crazier. And then Kyouya refused to fight me. I don't know why though. Haha," Dino shrugged. So that would explain why Tsuna was in the kitchen if he wasn't with Dino earlier.

"Right. You're helping me clean. Gather as many people you can since they did cause the mess. Yes, that includes Hibari," Riza ordered.

"Alright then." She heard Dino walk out of the room. Hopefully, he would get several people to help her clean.

"You know, there could've been an easier solution to this," Fon said. Again, adult form. He walked in and sat next to Riza. "There's no way you can change their spitfire personalities so a better choice would be to adapt to them as well as hold a steady hand towards them."

"…Did you want oolong tea?"

"That would be nice, yes." Riza got up and got water in a whistling pot thingy.

"Just wait 'til the water boils. But seriously, Fon, what should I do?" He hummed to himself while in thought.

"An apology can go a long way," he said after his moment of silence. The pot whistled and Riza took it off heat.

"I'm guessing you'd rather make it yourself rather than have me do it. You remember last time, right?" Riza asked. Fon nodded.

"It wasn't too…bad," he said, carefully choosing his words. Riza smiled.

"You can tell me the truth you know," she said. Fon got up and did whatever he did to make his oolong tea taste so freakin' good.

"It really wasn't that bad. Next time, I suggest you let the leaves sit in the water for a bit longer," he said. Riza nodded.

'_Not like there would be a next time,_' Riza thought. Dino tripped into the room with Vongola Decimo and Co. An awkward silence filled the room with Riza looking at the group and vice versa. Fon was calmly sipping his tea as if there was nothing wrong.

"Riza?" he asked. Riza blinked.

"Oh, right. Guys, I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just fed up with all the training I had to do, only to come into the house to find the kitchen a mess…I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, Riza-san! I know what you mean," Tsuna said. He thought back to his training with Lal and Reborn. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Tch. If Juudaime forgives you, then I guess I will too. But ONLY because he did," Gokudera said, looking away.

"Haha! That's fine! It must've been hard training with Lal-san and the kid, huh?" Yamamoto said. Lambo ran in between Tsuna's legs.

"Gyahaha! Give Lambo-sama some candy and maybe he'll forgive his subordinate!" he shrieked. Riza smiled and handed him a candy from her pocket.

"There. Now go play with I-Pin," she said. He grabbed it from her hand and ran out of the room.

"That stupid cow," Gokudera growled. Tsuna just sweat dropped. He turned back to Riza and smiled at her.

"You need help with repairing the kitchen, right? We can help you. Dino-san! Do you think you could convince a few of the others to help out?" Tsuna asked. The older blond nodded and tripped out the room.

"Thank you Tsuna!" She glomped him. "If you were a year older or I was a year younger, I would totally kiss you right now!" Tsuna blushed. They were about the same height after all…

"C-could you please get off of me?" he stuttered. Riza released him.

"Right! Sorry!"

"Grrr! How dare you touch Juudaime! I'll bomb you to pieces!" Gokudera shouted. He pulled out a dynamite stick and lit it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? PUT THAT THING OUT RIGHT NOW!" she shouted, ripping the dynamite out of his hands and running it under cold water. It went out. Now that it was useless for the time being, Riza chucked it at Gokudera's head.

"Stupid Octopus Head! What would've happened if that went off, huh? The house would've exploded! Would you rather live in the streets?" she shouted, jabbing a finger in his direction. Why she didn't bring up the fact that he would've killed everyone, including Tsuna, no one will know.

"What did you call me? And who cares if the house explodes!" he shouted back. Tsuna held Gokudera back while Yamamoto held Riza back. They glared at each other.

"I called you Octopus Head, stupid! What? Can't understand me?"

"I'll kill you! Let me go Juudaime!" Dino tripped back into the room.

"I brought back Byakuran, Kyoko, Haru, and Mama," he reported. Riza stopped glaring at Gokudera.

"Thanks Dino! You'll help too, right?" Dino nodded.

"Oh my goodness! What a mess!" Mama said. Riza nodded.

"Hahi! It looks like a storm ran through here!" Haru squeaked. Kyoko agreed.

"Could you please help us, Nana, Kyoko, Haru?"

"Of course! And call me Mama! Everyone else does," she said. Riza sent her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Mama! Okay, we'll leave the repairs to the repairmen after Nathan calls them. We'll just clean up, yes?" Riza asked. Everyone nodded. "Byakuran?" The white haired male turned to her.

"Yes?"

"If you weasel your way out of cleaning, I'll cut your supply of marshmallows for a month as well as burn your stash hidden in your room."

"Why would you say that?" He grinned at her.

"You were thinking it, weren't you?" Riza demanded. He laughed.

"Of course not, Riza-chan~!" he sang. She made the gesture, 'I'm watching you.'

"Let's clean then."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Byakuran had stayed put and helped them clean. It took a lot of time, swear words, a knocked out Dino, a lot of 'Hahi!'s, a 'GET TO WORK YOU STUPID OCTOPUS HEAD!', a 'SHUT UP OR I'LL BOMB YOU!', many 'HIIIIIEEEE!'s, and a 'Calm down everyone.' Eventually, they got the room cleaned for the most part with the exception of the damaged walls. Miraculously, they were able to clean the scorch marks off the ceiling. Nana had prepared drinks and snacks for everyone that helped and began to make dinner.<p>

"Thanks everyone!" Riza smiled gratefully. They finished putting away the last of the supplies.

"Anything for you~!" Byakuran smiled. "I expect a surplus supply of marshmallows in my room within the week." So he had an ulterior motive huh? Sneaky bastard…

"No problem, Riza-san!" Tsuna smiled. She glomped him.

"You really are too cute, Tsu-kun~! I can call you that, right?" Riza snuggled herself into Tsuna's fluffy brown hair.

"S-sure…Could you please get off of me?" Tsuna asked nervously, slightly blushing. Hopefully Kyoko wouldn't take this the wrong way. He glanced at her only to see her giggle.

"Why you! Let go of Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. Riza glared at him.

"Only because Tsuna asked, stupid Octopus Head," Riza said, releasing Tsuna.

"Haha! Everyone is really lively today, huh?" Yamamoto grinned. Riza stared at him.

"Yama-kun. It's like this every day," she deadpanned. He laughed.

"But they're extra lively today, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Hey, where'd Fon go?" The others looked around to search for the man. "Gone like the wind," she muttered. Riza stood up. "Mama? Would you like me to call the others down for dinner?" she asked. Sawada Nana nodded.

"I'd like that Riza-chan!" Riza turned to Tsuna.

"I'm trusting you and your friends to keep a watch on here. If anything gets destroyed, feel free to scream and yell. I'll probably hear it," Riza said. She jogged out of the room.

"R-right…" Tsuna replied hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Finding the Arcobaleno that were at her house was rather easy. Reborn would usually be in either his room, or a room that had turned into gunman's practice shooting room. Fon would be in his room meditating or in the backyard teaching her and I-Pin. Lal and Colonello should be making out in a room….Never mind. One of the two would shoot her thinking that. Lal was in her room. Colonello would probably be with Reborn in the shooting room, trying to outshoot the number one hitman in KHR. Mammon was with the Varia, so he would be eating with them…if they ever ate. First stop, Reborn and Colonello.<p>

"Reborn! Colonello! Dinner's almost done!" Riza shouted over their gunshots. She was ignored. "Hey! I said dinner's almost done!" Ignored again. She grabbed the moon ring and was about to swing it over Colonello's head, but he held the gun to her head.

"We heard you the first time, kora!" he said. Reborn turned to face them, calmly placing his gun down.

"You two head down first. I still have to get the others. Actually, Colonello, go get Lal. I'll get Fon. I still have to get a few others too," Riza said. She ran out of the room.

"Tch. Not very subtle, is she, kora?" Colonello smiled. Reborn looked away. Huffing to himself, he walked smoothly out of the room. Colonello followed, but headed a different direction. He was told to get Lal after all. Not that he ever listened to the girl. Whatever.

Riza knocked on Fon's room.

"Come in," he said. She opened the door to see the older Chinese male practicing kung fu.

"Dinner's almost done so please come down soon," she said. He nodded and finished whatever he was doing before heading downstairs. She had left by then.

There was no way Riza was going to get the Varia. Lussuria could probably cook something up for them. After all, he had a kitchen in his part of the house, so they'll have dinner made by him per usual. Who else was left? Byakuran was down there already…she should probably go get Shoichi of ten years later. She walked to his room which was at the far end of the hall. Knocking on the door, she heard the usual, "Come in."

"Shoichi? Dinner's almost done. Please come down," she said politely. He hung his headphones around his neck and stood up. "How's research going?"

"Not too well. There's nothing here that suggests we can get back. Basically, there's no evidence that proves a way back or our appearance here. I have a few theories, but I need some more evidence before I test them," he said. Riza nodded.

"Maybe you could use this time to build things you want to then," she suggested. "Head down first. I still think I have a few more people." He nodded and they left his room.

Who else did she miss? Dino was down there, I-Pin and Lambo had went down there already, or at least they could smell the cooking and went down there. Ryohei, Mukuro, and Chrome! As much as the Vongola guardians didn't get along much (only a few of them though…*cough Hibari and Mukuro cough*). Ryohei should be in there too. She did install a punching bag for him…so…

"Onii-san, Mukuro, Chrome, dinner's almost done! Please come down," she said. Said people turned to look at her.

"I'll go to the EXTREME!" he shouted. He jogged out of the room. Riza turned to the pineapple duo.

"And you guys?" she asked. Chrome nodded and stood up. Mukuro mirrored her actions, but when Chrome left the room, he snaked an arm around Riza. Oh no! Pervy!Mukuro has returned! And what the heck? Wasn't Chrome someone special to him?

"Kufufu."

"…Mukuro, what is the whole point of this?" she asked, attempting to pry his fingers off of her. She was itching it swing her sun and moon rings against his head. Unfortunately, he was hugging her waist which prevented her from unstrapping them.

"I like messing with you," he said simply.

"No. Get off," she said.

"Are you sure I can't take your body?" Mukuro asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Dude. We're fifteen."

"And your point is? I know there are people who do it at our age or younger," he said. She sent him a disgusted glare.

"My point is, I'd like to remain a virgin. Not done in by some creepy weirdo who's suddenly acting out of character because of the authoress's incompetency."

"Kufufu…" he breathed in her ear.

"…You just want those kanji contacts, huh?" Because _apparently_, his eye no longer sported his creepy kanji eyes from hell. He did search for cosplay contacts. And he had been to hell and back six times. He earned those eyes.

"Bingo," he smirked.

"Stop touching me and maybe we can strike a deal," she said. "AFTER dinner," she added. He 'Kufufu'd and left the room. She let a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Now who was she missing?…Hibari. She internally kicked herself. How could she forget the bloodthirsty prefect? Then again, he didn't like crowding, so she'd have to bring his food separately…

Riza ran back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mama! Can I have a tray of food?" Riza asked. Nana looked surprised.

"Of course. But what for?" she asked, preparing the dinner on a tray. Riza shuddered.

"We have a family member (read: delinquent) who prefers to be by himself. I think he'd rather have dinner by himself rather than crowd," she explained.

"Alright then. Here you go! Be careful!" Nana said, handing her the tray. Riza took it and nodded.

"Thanks, Mama!" she walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>While Riza was taking dinner to the Demon Prefect, Tsuna was talking to the people at the dinner table.<p>

"A-as you all know, we're planning on throwing a thank you party for R-Riza tomorrow," he stuttered. Mukuro and Byakuran had amused facial expressions. Hibari wasn't at the dinner table, so it wouldn't really matter. He wouldn't want any part of it anyways. Kyoko and Haru nodded. Shoichi was rather skeptical about it.

"Why now though?" he asked. Usually, parties needed more time for planning.

"I don't really know," Tsuna answered. Curse the authoress for making them do something for some random person at some random time. "But I think it would be nice. Riza-san did allow us to stay here and all. She also paid for our damages since we have no money."

"And this would be good experience for the Vongola Decimo," Reborn added, smirking. Even though he was in his adult form, he did still have to tutor Tsuna. He made an agreement (or a contract) with Vongola Nono. Tsuna frowned.

"Y-yeah."

"Kyoko-chan and Haru will help Mama with food!" Haru declared.

"Sho-chan and I can help pick out the music. Ne, Sho-chan~?" the white haired guy said. Shoichi nodded.

"Lambo and I-Pin, could you help with the decorations?" Tsuna asked. The two nodded.

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo will make the best decorations ever!" the cow child shrieked. Good thing he wasn't like Lampo or else he would've complained about the work load.

"I-Pin will do her best!" I-Pin agreed. Tsuna smiled at the children's enthusiasm.

"Kufufu. Chrome and I-"

"Will do nothing," Nathan cut in. He carried lots of bags full of groceries and party decorations. Mukuro frowned while Chrome nodded. "Mukuro, don't drag Chrome down to your level."

"I would never drag my dear Chrome down," Mukuro denied suavely. Chrome blushed a little.

"M-Mukuro-sama," she said softly. Nathan sighed.

"In that case, if you want to help so much, Chrome can help the girls in the kitchen and Mukuro can help clean after the party."

"Kufufu, no. I want to be the one to lead Riza to the party," he demanded. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You are in no position to demand your part, Rokudo. You are part of the cleaning staff."

"…" Mukuro sent him a dirty scowl.

"Does anyone know what the Varia will do?" Tsuna asked. They'll probably crash the party and break a lot of things.

"Knowing them, they'll either crash the party or not show up at all," Bianchi said, leaning against the doorway.

"B-big sis," Gokudera doubled over. Hey, just because he's in the real world does not necessarily mean that his phobia disappeared. Actually, it probably wouldn't happen in real life, but meh. It would be too OOC if he didn't crash.

"I'll help with the after-party clean up," Bianchi said, slinging Gokudera's arm around her neck. She hauled him back to his room that he shared with Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Hm. Don't expect us to help you, Tsuna," Reborn said. "Dino should do anything either." Dino was about to shout his objection, but quickly sat down. If Reborn was scary as a baby, he must have been worse than Satan himself in his original form. Reborn smirked.

"Does that cover everyone?" Tsuna asked. Everyone nodded.

"What about Hibari-san?" Yamamoto brought up. A few people (Tsuna, Haru, and Shoichi) paled. Other people (Byakuran, Reborn, and Mukuro) smirked. The rest (Lal, Colonello, Fon, Kyoko, Nathan, Lambo, and I-Pin) were indifferent.

"I think he shouldn't be involved," Tsuna said. The skylark hated crowding, so a party would most definitely tick him off. Mukuro continued to smirk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll have to disagree with you here. I think it'd be fun if he was there," Mukuro grinned.

"But the Cloud man doesn't like crowding," Chrome murmured. Mukuro 'Kufufu'ed.

"That's where the fun is, my dear Chrome."

"I say we have Riza tell him," Byakuran suggested. They all turned to stare at him.

"If we're surprising her, why would we have her tell Kyouya?" Dino asked. Byakuran smile suggested that they were all idiots.

"We surprise her first then we have her go get Hibari-kun," he said. Several people murmured in agreement.

"Tsuna should do it. After all, Hibari _is_ his Cloud Guardian, and he is the boss," Reborn said.

"How about Tsuna and Riza go together!" Yamamoto suggested. Yamamoto's on a roll! Tsuna paled.

"No, no, no, no!" he denied vehemently. "We'd crowding around him and he'll bite us to death!" Tsuna shouted.

"Let's just discuss that when we get there," Fon said. He stood up, his bowl and plate empty. "If you'll excuse me," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

"I agree with him, kora! I think it'd be better to solve it tomorrow, kora!" Colonello said. Lal snorted.

"Like you think," she said.

"I do too, kora!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, fool," she said calmly, putting a piece of meat in her mouth. Nathan smiled. Dinner sure was much livelier. Not that he complained. They were rather amusing.

* * *

><p>While the others ate dinner, Riza carefully walked up the stairs, tray in hand. Hibari would probably be in his room. Again, no use wandering around. He had been here longer than the others so he was probably accustomed to the surroundings by now. His room was moved to the end of the hall. He requested such so he wasn't "crowded around by useless herbivores," as he put it. She walked in silence, going over her thoughts. When she reached his door, she placed the tray on the floor.<p>

"Hibari-san?" she knocked on his door then picked the tray up. She waited a while until the door swung open to reveal the Demon Prefect. "Here's your dinner," she held out her hands to hand it to him.

"Just leave it on my table," he said. Was that permission for her to enter his room?

"Okay." Riza followed him in and set the tray down. She could feel his eyes shooting daggers at her. Why did he call her in if he was just going to glare at her? "Can I help you?" she asked. Hibari walked over to her, still glaring at her. "If I did anything in the past, I'll apologize, but Hibari-san, you're beginning to creep me out like – mmph!" Hibari crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. Hibari Kyouya was kissing her. _Kissing_ her. As much as she enjoyed it, she had to pull away. It only lasted a second anyways.

"What are you doing?" she said, her voice an octave higher. Hibari smirked and closed the distance between them…

* * *

><p>"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari growled. Riza continued to stare into space, still holding onto the tray. He frowned and pulled out a tonfa. Being careful, but only because he wanted his food, Hibari hit her head and slipped his free hand under the tray.<p>

"Ow!" Riza clutched her head, but began to spazz when she thought she had dropped the tray. Hibari walked away, tray in hand. "What was that for?" she asked when she saw him go into his room.

"For standing there and crowding around, herbivore," he said simply. She gaped at him.

"Nuh-uh! It's just the two of us!" she argued.

"Hn. Then it's for being a creepy herbivore like that pineapple bastard." He closed the door. Wow. What a weird Hibari. That, my good fan girls, is called wishful thinking. Poor Riza was deluded into thinking that Hibari was in love with her. Or at least deluded enough to have him kiss her.

"That was completely unnecessary!" she shouted after him. She blew a raspberry at his door, which didn't deserve it, and stomped back to the kitchen.

"Mama, I'm not going to eat tonight," she told her. Everyone had finished eating anyways. Good thing she had junk food before…or not.

"Oh? That's alright then. Good night, Riza-chan," Mama said. Riza smiled and nodded. She went up to her room to sleep.

"Alright then. The coast is clear!" Nana whispered excitedly. Tsuna peeked up from behind the counter.

"It's a good thing that girl stomps after dealing with a certain prefect. Thank you Hibari-san!" Nathan smiled.

* * *

><p>Up in his room, Hibari twitched. Was someone <em>thanking<em> him? He continued to eat in silence.

* * *

><p>Nathan carried the decorations to the common room. It was adjacent to the kitchen in the case where the Renatas had wanted to throw a party.<p>

"Is it really okay to start decorating this late?" Tsuna asked. Psh. It was only nine. Nathan nodded.

"It'll be really fast. I was able to call the Varia, so hopefully, we'll get done faster." Tsuna paled. No, they wouldn't get done faster. They'd just make a big mess.

"Shishishi~! We'll help," Bel said. Fran just stood there.

"Sempai, you're beginning to creep me out." Bel glared at him. Err, frowned at him.

"Shut up, froggie."

"Let's get started then~!" Lussuria said, grabbing a yellow streamer roll.

"VO-" Nathan hit his head.

"Shut it, or Riza'll hear you," he glared. Squalo glared.

"VO-"

"Final warning Superbi." A metaphorical lightbulb lit in his head.

"VO-"

"Strike three, you're out." Squalo grinned.

"Peace out suckers!" he shouted. The shark man ran out of the room and back into the Varia "base."

"…Was he really smart enough to use his noise to get out of decorating?" Everyone wondered.

"I am also here to help," Levi reported. Nathan nodded.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera jogged into the room.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Are you feeling better?" Tsuna asked. His bomber friend nodded.

"Yep! I'll help you decorate!" He pulled the red streamer roll.

"Haha! Guess I'll help too!" Yamamoto grabbed the blue streamer roll. Tsuna smiled and grabbed a red nylon tablecloth.

"Have the tables been arranged yet?" he asked. Mukuro nodded. Since he denied doing cleaning duty, he was told to arrange the tables and help decorate. Meh. He was okay with it. It beat cleaning other people's garbage any day.

Tsuna draped it over one end of the table while Fran helped cover the other end.

"Bel-sempai, why aren't you doing anything?"

"Shishi. That's because I'm a prince, and princes don't work," was his reply.

"Fake prince, you mean," Fran said.

And since the authoress is getting lazy, let's just say that they did a good job decorating. At least, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lussuria, Nathan, Levi the perverted old man, and Fran did a good job. I-Pin and Lambo were put to bed early, but it was probably better that way. Bel was pretty useless. Ow. Please don't stab me, Bel. Anyways, the girls had decided to make a fondue thingy. Nana had baked some cookies and with a little free time, made small sandwiches that would be served tomorrow. She had finished and turned in earlier than the others. Well, she did deserve it.

* * *

><p>The room…didn't look too bad. Ryohei had added himself into the mix and threw confetti around the room. Lussuria…went nuts with the streamers. After managing to tape it all over the walls, he decided the ceiling needed some decoration too. He grabbed a few more colors, demanded a ladder, and began taping various lengths of streamers to the ceiling. So basically, once you stepped in, it would be hard to get out.<p>

At least Byakuran and Shoichi did their jobs right. Shoichi had managed to fix the sound system in the common room (it was an area that was untouched with confetti). Byakuran had snuck into Riza's room and grabbed her mp3 player. Mukuro did not appreciate the fact that she had stuck a pineapple on the back of it where an apple was supposed to be. He also took Nathan's.

Bel was bored during the whole decoration process. His froggie friend was helping them decorate. And because he was a prince, princes didn't work. He giggled to himself and tugged on a streamer attached to the ceiling.

"Shishishi."

"Bel, honey. Don't tug on the decorations."

"I will do whatever I want, peasant."

Lussuria pouted. Bel made the room look better by reducing the decorations…so Prince the Ripper can actually do something useful? Ow. They finished the decorations around 11 to 12. Nathan stood back to observe the decorations.

"Not too bad for an impromptu party. Alright then, 'night guys!" They all disbanded to their rooms. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Riza woke up with the sneaking suspicion of something gone wrong. She looked down. Her clothes were still intact. She looked to her right and nearly screamed.<p>

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?" she hissed. He opened an eye.

"You said we could discuss the contacts after dinner, but you didn't show up," he said. Riza blinked.

"Could you get out first?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No. I'm taking you downstairs." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her bathroom. "But first go brush your teeth," he ordered. Riza glared at him, but did so.

The second she finished, Mukuro dragged her downstairs.

"Kufufu, if you don't walk, I'll shove you down the stairs," he said. What was with characters dragging her then threatening to shove her down the stairs? She glared at him and walked down to head to the kitchen. "Uh uh. We're going to the common room." Riza looked at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Just go with it." She shrugged and went in.

"Happy New Years!" everyone shouted. Riza stared at the area where the source of the voices came from.

"Um…where are you guys exactly?" she asked.

"VOIIII! ALL THIS STREAMER CRAP IS IN THE WAY!" Squalo screamed. He swung his sword around to cut it.

"All my hard work!" Lussuria sobbed.

"Hey! Watch it, you!" Gokudera shouted. Since Squalo had so nicely cut away the streamers, Riza had a good view of the KHR cast. The Arcobaleno, the Vongola guardians of the tenth generation with the exception of Hibari, some of the Varia, and the other characters of KHR showed up.

"You guys did this for me?" Riza asked, touched.

"Of course not," Levi scoffed. Riza ignored him.

"Of course we did, darling!" Lussuria said.

"It's our way of showing our appreciation to you for paying for the damages we caused and for letting us stay here instead of allowing us to get eaten alive by fangirls," Tsuna said. Riza smiled.

"You guys really didn't have to," she said. "And it's New Years! I completely forgot! Dang it! And we were supposed to stay up all night to celebrate too!"

"Is that how you do things in America?" Yamamoto asked. She nodded. "Haha! That's so funny!"

"VOIII! I'm outta here!" Squalo stomped out. He really didn't like these losers.

"Ah." Riza looked at everyone. "Thanks guys! But isn't there something we have to do?"

"What is it now, woman?" Gokudera growled.

"Haha, I'm sure she has something up her sleeve. Just trust her, Gokudera," Yamamoto said. Riza grinned.

"Nathan, did you get them?" she asked. Nathan nodded and pulled out a bag.

"Explosives!" she clapped. Nathan shot her a glare.

"No. Confetti poppers," he corrected. Riza pouted.

"Same diff," she muttered. She handed them out to those who had attended. "On the count of three we pop them and shout happy New Year's! One! Two! Three!" With a loud pop, everyone pulled the strings to release the confetti.

"Happy New Year's!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I know I rushed the end. I'm sorry! I just didn't know what I was going to do, and there were a lot of characters, not to mention I procrastinated! Gah! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year's guys!<strong>

**Read Five Year Old Time Travelers by Amethystgirl1943! She's working really hard on those chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hibari at school? And enter?

Jump into the Real World! Chapter 5

**Haha, hey guys! It's a real chapter this time! Thanks for all those reviews and alerts! I'll thank y'all at the end! Charas will be OOC. Sadly. Oh, but first, it has come to my attention that a few of you guys want to see pairings with Riza. That or I'm delusional. If so, I'll put up a poll or something…! Just vote on the guy that you want her to end up with (but there'll be a twist~!), or you can just leave it in a review (leaving it in a review would be better, cuz that way, mobile users could give me feedback easier)! Oh yeah, BREAKTHROUGH! Assume that the break mentioned in this chapter is Winter Break. That means that Tsuna's fifteen. FIFTEEN! At least, when he gets to the "real" world…GYAHAHA, pairings GALORE~! (Thank you, lightning587.) Ahem.**

_**Recap!**_

"_**Miss Riza, I'm back and I – What the…?" Nathan opened the door to see Riza pinned down by an older blond man.**_

'_**Oh shit,' both Riza and Dino thought.**_

* * *

><p>Nathan continued to stare at the duo on the floor. They all found it difficult to move, only staring back at each other. Riza's blush began to show, increasing tenfold by the second. Why wasn't anyone moving?<p>

Now, any normal father/mother figure would yell at the boy to get off of their daughter. Nathan didn't do that. He continued to stare, but pulled his iPineapple Phone 5 from his pocket and began to snap pictures.

"What the…" Riza mumbled. Common sense was knocked into both Dino and Riza. He jumped off of her as if she was a burning fire about to devour his body, then promptly tripped and landed on his head right next to her.

"Owww…" he moaned. While Riza's thought recollected themselves, reality decided to hit back with a vengeance.

"Nathan! What the heck are you doing?" she screeched. She got up immediately and ran over to the bodyguard mommy.

"Riza, I'm so proud of you! And here, I thought I would have to worry about you getting a husband! Should I leave the two of you alone? Dino, make sure you do a good job!" Nathan boomed. The other two in the room stared at him. Cue full-blown blushes.

"Y-you…SICKO! It's not like that!" Riza denied furiously. She pounded her fists on Nathan's chest. Nathan just laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Dino probably fell on top of you, right?" Nathan chuckled. Riza glared, her blush dying down a bit. Dino got up from the floor.

"Mr., uh…what was your name?" Dino gave him a sheepish smile. His blush was now less noticeable.

"Nathan Hughes, at your service," Nathan did a small bow. Dino grinned.

"Great! Wait, how did you know my name?" Riza groaned in aggravation and at Dino's and her own stupidity. She didn't do a real good job of explaining, huh?

"I thought you said you believed me?" She was ignored.

"I'm guessing Riza explained your situation to you," Nathan said. Dino nodded. "Well, you're pretty well-known by many fans. You will be recognized by these fans wherever you go. I just happened to guess," Nathan shrugged. Riza glared at him.

"Yeah right, liar."

"So let's go down for dinner!" Nathan cheerfully replied. Riza gasped.

"It's already this late? CRAP!" She ran out of the room, screaming something about bringing her dinner up to her desk and homework. Dino blinked.

"…Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately."

~*The Next Day*~

"Miss Riza, please get up. You have school today," Nathan chided. Riza groaned.

"Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled, turning on her side. She snuggled deeper under the covers. Nathan sighed and did what any normal person would. He yanked the covers off and dragged her off of bed. She yelped when her body hit the cold floor.

"What the frick?" Riza shouted. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"School," he spelled out. Her eyes widened.

"No!" she groaned, but ran into her bathroom anyways. He walked out of her room to go deal with a certain skylark. Or not. Maybe he'll go wake up I-Pin.

Riza's daily morning routine was to brush her teeth, jab her eyeballs putting in contacts, brush her hair, and change. Since she attended an academy, she was required to wear a uniform. Damned skirts…

Her uniform consisted of a wine red and black plaid skirt, a white button-up dress shirt, and a matching wine red sweater with the school emblem (a rather prestigious school reserved for future heirs and heiresses, or anyone crazy rich or smart enough to attend). Students were allowed to "modify" their uniforms, as long as the uniform still consisted of the clothes listed above (for girls. Guys had the same color scheme except they wore slacks rather than skirts. That would be very weird if they did wear skirts). By modify, that mean that colors could be added/sewn onto the uniform, or something to that effect. The school dress code was enforced greatly. Any skirt not knee-length would result in a walk to the principal's office and public humiliation. We're not going to dwell on that.

She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over the stairs themselves and her feet.

'_Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast, breakfast!'_ Riza chanted in her head. Yes, she was stupid in the mornings.

"Hey, Riza!" Dino smiled. Riza nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed a cereal box. She dumped some of its contents into a bowl and grabbed the milk carton. Spoon poised in hand, she began shoveling cereal into her mouth.

"Bad Riza, bad! Good grief, child! Where are your manners?" Nathan scolded. Riza glared at him. She readjusted her posture and began to eat the cereal as if it were a five star soup course. "Much better." She muttered foul words under her breath.

Dino looked at the scene before him. This was a bit familiar to him…That's right! While training under Reborn, he was forced to learn table manners for formal dinners. He was never really good at it though…

"I-Pin wants more cereal, please!" the smaller Chinese girl said. She held out her bowl.

"Of course." Nathan dumped some chocolate cereal stuff into her bowl.

"Aww! I-Pin's eating cereal! How do you like it, I-Pin?" Riza cooed. The other girl grinned at her.

"Very good!" she said ecstatically. Uh oh…Let's hope she wasn't on a sugar high.

"Where's Hibari?" Riza asked in between bites. "You did enroll him into a school, right?" Nathan nodded.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" he asked. Riza shrugged.

"Then where is he?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm not waking him up."

"…" They both turned to Dino. "You're waking him up," they said simultaneously. Dino paled, frowning slightly.

"Hey! Why do I have to do it?" he protested in question form. "Why can't I-Pin do it?" Riza gasped and ran over to I-Pin to hug her protectively.

"Oh hell no! You ain't sending out I-Pin to go wake up that guy!" She glared at him. "And we pick you because you know him better. Or more like he's more familiar with you than us," Riza explained. She returned to her seat and lifted the bowl to her lips to guzzle down the milk.

"…Fine. I'll wake Kyouya up." He grudgingly trudged up the stairs and into Hibari's room.

"Should I have a funeral arranged, Miss Riza?" Nathan asked. Riza shrugged, getting up to put the bowl in the sink.

"Nah. Unless we know for sure that he's dead, no funeral. They're expensive, I've heard," Riza commented. She grabbed an apple and bit into it. Nathan nodded.

"Should I go check on them?" he asked. She shook her head and swallowed.

"Nope. Dino should be able to do it and remain intact." Her tone was absolutely resolute. "I-Pin's staying at home with you, right?"

"You get really smart when school starts, you know that?" Riza glared at him. "And yes, I-Pin is staying with me."

"I do not," she retorted. "I'm still the same idiot that falls down the stairs, trips going _up_ the stairs, does the wrong homework assignment, and crushes on unobtainable people."

"So you admit you're an idiot?" Nathan smirked. "That means that you know you're smart." Riza glared at him harder.

"Imbecile. Nincompoop. Spanner. Man whore. Playboy. Deranged psycho. Smartass," she said, saying each "insult" slowly.

"Should I get a soap bar for your mouth, Miss Riza?" Nathan grinned. "Wrong. Nope. Lies. Double lie. Triple lie. Semi-truth. Complete truth," he corrected. Riza turned away, huffing.

"Anyways, I'm going up to check up on them. Hibari and Dino are taking too long," she said. She climbed the stairs slowly, as if each step was leading her to her doom. In a sense, it was.

~*Look at me~! Imma line break! The real line break was fired*~

"I-Piiiin! Where are youuuuu?" Lambo shouted. He was running around the Sawada household looking for his friend.

"Lambo! Stop running around the house!" Tsuna scolded. Lambo pulled his lower eye lid down and stuck out his tongue out at him.

"Dame-Tsuna!" he shouted, running off. Tsuna sighed. What a brat.

"Tsuna." Tsuna turned to face the person who called his name.

"R-Reborn?" He was going to say something serious. Reborn usually called him Dame-Tsuna, but when things got serious, it was always Tsuna.

"Have you felt anything today?" he asked, his fedora shading his eyes.

"No…but my Hyper Intuition is telling me something is going to happen later today," Tsuna said, unease settling in his stomach. What is he, pregnant?…Forget I said anything.

"Hn. Keep a careful lookout then."

~*Line Break. I'm purdy.*~

"Hey! Hibari! I know you don't love the school that you're going to since it's not Namimori, but that's no excuse to be late!" she yelled, going into his room. "You better hurry up and get your-" She stared at Hibari the Sex God. Just kidding. She stared at Hibari, gaping slightly. "Hibari? What happened…to your face?" He shot her an annoyed look and growled.

"Explain this herbivore," he demanded. She continued to stare then held her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Haha! Oh my god! Haha! Nathan! Get your bum up here and laugh with me!" Riza howled. She doubled over, slapping her thigh to emphasize her mirth. Hibari glared at her darkly, fingers itching to hit the girl.

"What is it Miss Riza?" Nathan walked into the room. Riza grinned gleefully, her hand pointing to Hibari.

"Look closely!" she urged, still giggling. And he did.

"…I don't see it," he finally said. Riza giggled again, Hibari still glaring daggers at her.

"H-his forehead," she giggled. Both Dino and Nathan looked at the area where she mentioned. Nathan coughed lightly to avoid laughing while Dino walked out of the room. Probably to laugh in his room where he wouldn't be bitten to death.

"Miss Riza, this is no laughing matter," he said sternly. At least he made an attempt to sound calm. Riza tried to stifle her laughter again, but failed, giggles escaping her mouth.

"Herbivore, explain it to me now or I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled. Riza still giggled, but nodded.

"_That_, Hibari, is what we call a _pimple_ or pimples for plural," she snickered. Hibari's flawless, porcelain skin was blemished. With a pimple. Hibari glared at the half-Italian, grabbing his tonfas. Nathan saw this and ripped the tonfas with lots of effort from his vice-grip.

"No weapons on school grounds," he reprimanded, tucking away the retractable tonfas. Hibari growled and tried to get them back, but Riza held onto him.

"Do you want me to help you take care of that, Hibari?" Riza asked, still giggling. He glared at her, but something about him screamed, 'Take care of this now, or so help me I'll bite you to death with or without my tonfas.'

"You're all crowding. I'll bite you to death," Hibari muttered. Riza just ignored him and grabbed his hand.

"Before you kill us all and be charged with murder, let me, the weak herbivore, help the carnivore," Riza said. Hibari raised an eyebrow at her statement. Was she teasing him?

"Hn." She dragged him to her room and into her bathroom.

"Sit," she commanded. He glared at her. "What? You're taller than me. You expect me to reach up to your forehead?"

"You're crowding," he stated.

"Deal with it," she snapped. "Either you can kneel down, or sit on the toilet lid." He went to the toilet and hesitantly sat down. Hibari would never, and I repeat never, kneel down to anyone. "I'm going to apply some acne cream, okay?" Hibari said nothing, but glared at her. "I'm going to touch you for a second. I know very well that you could do this yourself, but to be honest, I don't really trust you to NOT apply the cream, okay?" She wordlessly uncapped the small squeeze bottle and squeezed some onto her finger. Gently, she applied the white cream to the small pimple, gingerly touching his skin. When she finished, he silently stood up.

"..."

"A thank you would be nice, yes?" she suggested. He scowled.

"For crowding around me, I'll bite you to death." He promptly hit her head.

"Oww!"

"Riza! Hibari! Hurry up, or you'll be late to school!" Nathan yelled. Riza sighed and grabbed her backpack from the foot of her bed.

"Well? Get out of my room!" Hibari walked out, Riza following behind him. They descended the stairs with Nathan at the base of the steps.

"Hibari, you'll be expected to stay in class. I don't want any phone calls saying that you skipped. Distance yourself from your new classmates or hit Riza, I don't care."

"Hey!"

"No fighting. You'll get your tonfas back when you get home from school. Here's your backpack. You should find that it has necessary things you'll need for your classes. Your lunch is packed in there since you don't want to be in a crowded lunch room. You are permitted to eat outside during lunch as long as you don't make a mess of things," Nathan lectured. Riza rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that Hibari will listen to you?" she asked. Nathan grinned.

"Blackmail, my dear lady." He turned to Hibari and whispered something in his ear. Hibari's eyes widened slightly before his face settled itself into his signature scowl.

"Breath a single word about this to anyone and I'll bite you to death," he growled. Nathan simply smiled.

"Of course. But if you still insist on misbehaving, I assure you, I have pictures. And those pictures will go onto the internet where your secret will be exposed to fan girls/the entire world." Hibari glared at him, but grudgingly yanked the backpack out of his hands. Riza gasped.

"What dirt do you have on him? Tell me! Tell me!" she chirped. Nathan shook his head.

"None for you, Miss Riza. I'd rather keep you ignorant on this matter. And besides, you'll blab it to the whole world."

"That's a lie!" she cried out indignantly. Nathan ignored her.

"Time to go to school. Or in other words, hell. Dino, watch over I-Pin while I take the kids to school."

~*Time Skip*~

"Welcome back from your break, students. I'm sure you all had a lovely vacation of sorts," the teacher droned. He's not important enough to be given a name. The students in his class groaned, but many whispered amongst themselves. "Quiet! Now I'm sure you're all wondering who the new student is. Please stand up and introduce yourself."

Riza was absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper. She wasn't paying any attention, but jolted a bit in her seat when she heard "new student."

'_We have a new student? Where? Where?"_ She craned her neck to glance around the large room that held fifty or so students. Since she sat towards the center, she had a good view of people. Kind of.

Where was the new student? A movement in the back caught her eye. She shifted in her seat, her eyes following to the new prey of the school. Since he was farther back, and she was sure he was a guy since he wore slacks rather than a skirt, she couldn't make out the details of the new student. All she could see was that he was rather pale, and had black hair. Asian. Probably Chinese, or perhaps Japanese. Maybe Korean?

'_I wonder how Hibari's doing in his new school,_' she mused. '_I bet_ _he's probably beaten some poor random student up already.'_

All the other eyes in the room turned to the lone boy standing in the back. His impassive face made it difficult for the hunters of the room to sniff out the fear that should have emanated from the newbie.

"Hibari Kyouya. I moved here from Japan. Prease excuse my Engrish," he said. Riza suddenly stood up from her seat, her gasp heard above all the whispers.

"Miss Renata, please sit down. Under normal circumstances, I'd have sent you out of the room, but I'll let you off with a warning since you rarely disturb class. Consider this your first and only warning."

"Y-yes." Riza hesitantly sat down, looking back at Hibari one last time.

'…_Nathan. He probably did this. Ah, wait, Hibari's in my class! How did I not notice him wearing our uniform? Gah!'_ Riza cursed mentally. The whispers in her class increased a bit until the teacher yelled at them to be quiet.

"Today we will be taking notes on the play _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. We will watch 30 minutes into the video. Take as many notes on the characters, at least 25 notes per character. No doodles. Complete sentences or you will be docked points. This assignment is the equivalent to a quiz in points. Failure to make the requirements will result in a grade letter drop as well as detention and supplementary classes. Write the proper heading in the top right-hand corner. Mr. Hibari, that means that in the upper right corner, you will write your name, the period, which is Period 1 (English, or Language Arts), and the date, which is 0X/1X/20XX." Riza glanced back at him to see that he had slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement. She turned to face forward and took out her notebook. Time to get this crappy assignment started…

~*Time Skip*~

Second period, Riza had math. Surprisingly, Hibari was also in her class. Or unsurprisingly if Nathan was involved. Hibari was the first to be in the room. Since he wasn't in Japan anymore, teachers didn't move around to get to the next classes. Students did. And that meant crowded hallways. How the hell did Hibari know where to go, and how did he get there so fast?

Third period, Riza and Hibari had biology. Surely Hibari excelled in this class since he was all about herbivores and carnivores, right? Wrong. They were studying organ systems. That had nothing to do with carnivores or herbivores.

Fourth period, Riza and Hibari had World History. This class felt like one of the longest. Each period was only 55 minutes long, but there were seven periods plus a lunch break. The teacher that droned on in that class didn't help.

Lunch break~! Also lasted 55 minutes. Riza grabbed her lunch bag and headed out to the courtyard. A certain black haired skylark caught her eyes. She tried to walk over to him. Key word: tried. Many people, all popular people, Riza recognized, were vying to get the aloof Cloud man's attention. Here's what happened:

"Oh, so you're from Japan?" some random girl asked. She pushed her arm under her boobs to make them appear bigger. Uh, who does that anyways? She smiled a flirty grin in his direction.

"Hn." Hibari bit into his sandwich. He made no eye contact with anyone.

"A man of little words? That's okay~!" another girl purred. She reached over to grab a napkin, while at the same time, Hibari's hand grabbed his. The girl immediately pulled back, but not before flashing a smile at him.

"Hey man! Do you wanna hang out after school?" a blond guy asked. Jock, abs, slightly less intelligent.

"Hn."

"That's cool." So Hibari speaks jock-speak? Or was the blond guy smart enough to figure out what Hibari said when he said "Hn."?

"What's in like in Japan?" another girl asked. She seemed like the most docile of the group. I label this girl, "Lackey!"

"That is none of your business," Hibari glared. He finished his lunch and threw the garbage away, wandering around aimlessly. The crowd dispersed when he left, but not without discussing the new transfer student.

"He's so hot!"

"Really? I think he's an ass."

"So? I think that's his appeal! The sexy, unobtainable one!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Whatever! Hey, let's go somewhere else! I just got a text saying that there's a fight in the cafeteria!"

Riza watched all of this at a distance, her lips pursed together. She wasn't hungry, but ate it anyways. Nathan would scold her otherwise. She went to an empty white table and ate in silence. After all, at school, she was just the quiet one, or the smart one. She didn't belong to the group of idiots that this school had fostered. No. And for once in her life, she was glad that the others didn't pay attention to her. It made going to this school a whole hell a lot easier. Being the quiet one worked well as her façade. She didn't need to get close to any of these people. They were all users, anyways. Now off to the library…

~*I'm the line break that introduces weirdoes…I mean fan girls!*~

"Did you hear? There's a Hibari Kyouya attending school." Girl A said.

"I heard. DAYUM HE'S SO HOT!" Girl B squealed.

"So Katekyo Hitman Reborn is real? Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Girl C gasped.

"Yeah, well, he's mine. I saw him first." Girl B said.

"Nuh-uh!" Girl A argued.

"Did too!" Girl B shouted back.

"Nuh-uh!" Girl A denied.

"Did too!" Girl B refuted.

"Lies!" Girl A was obviously in denial. And denial is a river that runs in Egypt. XD (I'm sorry if I offended any people out there!)

"…Who got you into KHR?"

"…You did…"

"Which means that I saw him first, and therefore, he's mine." One could hear the smirk in Girl B's voice.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well I _might_ consider sharing him, but only a little bit," Girl B taunted. Girl A looked at her with skepticism.

"If?"

"If you snap a picture of him, or have proof that he really is here."

"…Fine," Girl A said begrudgingly. She left the room.

"What about me?" Girl C cried. Girl B turned to look at her.

"Go get me a sandwich," she ordered. Girl C sent her a nasty glare and stalked off to the cafeteria. Girl B began to snicker to herself. ** Hey! That sounds like a pretty cool pen name! Minus the coughs. "Hibari Kyouya, you've spent too much time away from your fiancée. It's time you return me, ne?" she cackled. How creepy. And delusional. And…I'll shut up now.

~*Told you they were weirdoes…I MEAN fan girls!*~

Hibari resisted the urge to bite (and sneeze because sneezing is a sign of weakness) the clustering herbivores to death, so he settled with ignoring them. It was hard though, since they just. Kept. TALKING. Did they not know how to keep their mouths shut? Not to mention the girls and guys used too much perfume/cologne. And he noticed that a few girls were breaking dress code by having their skirts higher than the allotted length. He would've bitten them all to death if they attended Namimori. Only the useless administration wouldn't catch it. Perhaps he should take it upon himself to recreate the Disciplinary Committee of XXXXXXX…

And under normal circumstances, he would've ruthlessly bitten those herbivores to death for crowding around and breaking school rules. Damn Nathan and his blackmail…but wait. Why should the great Hibari Kyouya care if he was blackmailed or not? What was going on with him?

Where was that small herbivore Riza? He had seen her approach him earlier before the mob had walked up to him and started blabbing their mouths off. In the very back recesses of his mind, (and I mean way, way, way, _way_ back in his mind), Hibari thought about Riza. Touching. Him. No one dared touch him back in Namimori unless he was fighting them. He went back to think about how she lightly touched him, even for the briefest second, and how she was really close to him…No. He didn't like Riza*. Not like that, not ever. She was too herbivorous for a carnivore like him.

~*Library, library, library!*~

Riza sat in a library armchair contemplating the mysteries of life. With closed eyes, she leaned back, resting her head on the headrest. The whispers in the background made it hard for her to fall asleep though.

"Hey! Did you hear? There's a new transfer student. He looks really hot too," someone whispered. Riza's jaw clenched. Shut up, please. Someone's trying to sleep here!

"Yeah! I heard that he's actually some Japanese model that escaped Japan because he had some serious issues with his fans or an ex or something," another whispered. If Riza could roll her eyes at the moment, she would've. Hibari? A model? More like a murderer…if he's killed anyone yet, that is.

"That's highly unlikely. He's probably the son of some wealthy Japanese company CEO or something," the first person retorted.

"Whatever. But he's really hot! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I doubt it. Unless he's into long-distance relationships," they scoffed. Riza opened her eyes just to roll them. Long-distance relationships? Hibari wouldn't clump together with an herbivore, as he put it. How was it that no one has recognized him from Katekyo Hitman Reborn? It was blatantly obvious! Nathan didn't even change his name! Riza continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. Hey, it wasn't her fault that they were talking so loud.

"So who's gonna ask him?"

"Not me. And ask him what?"

"If he has a girlfriend! I might~!"

"You don't have the guts."

"You bitch! So will you come with me or not?" The girl scoffed. Bitch was not an insult, huh?

"…Fine. Oh look! I see him in the courtyard. Let's go then."

Riza heard their footsteps get fainter and fainter. She sighed, pitying the poor females. Glancing out the window, she did see Hibari walking around the courtyard. Maybe he was "patrolling". There were crowds of people, but what surprised Riza the most was that Hibari wasn't hurting anyone.

'_I need to find out what Nathan blackmailed him with,_' she thought grimly. Was it really that bad that Hibari was willing to listen to what her bodyguard ordered him to do? Riza closed her eyes again, a sigh still escaping her lips. Maybe she was a bit jealous of the attention Hibari was getting. Sometimes, she fantasized that she was popular too. Then again…she hated attention, and she wasn't really comfortable standing around with complete strangers. Oh well. No need to cry over it or anything.

Riza drifted off to sleep, her cell phone acting as her alarm clock.

~*With Hibari, With Hibari*~

Hibari needed to find that useless herbivore Riza. He had been meaning to talk to her, not like he would tell her though. No. He needed to release his stress and beat her up. It was her fault for making him go to school that wasn't even remotely like Namimori. This school was too different from his beloved Nami-Chuu. It was…weird. Hibari didn't like it.

He stalked down the halls, glaring at the people who stared at him. They all either looked away or continued to look at him. Two girls approached him, giggling.

"Hi! I'm Hannah!" the brunette introduced herself. He glared.

"And I'm Abby," the blonde girl said indifferently. Hannah glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Hannah turned to grin at Hibari. "Anyways, would you like us to give you a tour of the school? I'm sure you know where your classes are, but you probably don't know where the auditorium or cafeteria is. We're part of the Student Council, so it's a part of our job. Let's get started!" Hannah grabbed Hibari's hand. A few collective gasps came from the people that were watching them. He was Student Council territory now.

"We have at least 25 minutes left of lunch break," Abby said, texting on her phone. Hannah grinned.

"Great! Where do you want to start?" She turned to look at Hibari.

"I don't care."

"Awesome! Let's start with the auditorium then!" Hibari's eye subtlely twitched with annoyance. Who gave this herbivore permission to touch him? He really wanted to hit someone now.

They walked around the large school campus, Hannah pointing out rooms and Abby adding in her sarcastic two cents. As they toured the school, Hibari's irritation grew. The Hannah girl was way too happy. Or annoying. He could tolerate the Abby girl since she kept her distance and didn't say much. His fingers unconsciously wandered to his sleeves where his tonfas would be. He tried to pull a tonfa out of his sleeve, but remembered that they were confiscated. Hibari let out a low growl.

"Did you just growl?" Abby asked, an eyebrow raised. Hibari blinked and shook his head.

"Do you know Riza Renata?" he asked. What had brought on this sudden question? Hannah giggled.

"Of _course_ we know Riza! She's a really quiet girl, ya know? Why? Do you know her?" Hannah blabbered.

"No."

"Are you sure you don't know her? Seems suspicious that you're just asking for one girl," Abby commented. Her fingers danced across her iPineapple Phone 5's screen.

"Hn." Hibari looked away.

"And you just looked away. Must mean you have the hots for this girl, yeah?" Abby airily said, not looking up from the screen. Hibari glared at her.

"Whatever, herbivore," he said casually. He wasn't aware that he said 'herbivore'. Yay~! Our Hibari that we all know and love is coming back! "Tell me where she is, or I'll bite you to death." Abby looked at him, skepticism laced all over her features.

"Herbivore? Bite to death? Either you have some crazy fascination with science, or you're a huge pervert. That's pretty kinky right there," she said. Hannah pouted. She didn't like not having attention, and didn't Abby say she wasn't interested?

"Oh yeah! She always goes into the library after lunch!" Hannah gushed. "Hey, would you like to join the Student Council? I'm sure we could use you in some way! And do you have a girlfriend?" Hibari glared at her, completely ignoring her last question.

"I will never join any other group other than my Disciplinary Committee." With those words, he left the two Student Council members, his sweater perched on his shoulders, fluttering in the nonexistent wind. When Hibari leaves, he leaves in _style_.

~*You know I'm sexy. XD*~

"Oi, herbivore, get up." Riza slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the crud out.

"My alarm didn't even go off," she complained. She checked her phone. "I still had 5 minutes left."

"I don't care. I'm going to bite you to death." Riza sat up and stretched.

"Oh, hey Hibari!" His response was a glare. "Did you want something? And how did you find me?"

"Student Council," he said. Riza 'ahh'ed to show understanding. "How long until school ends?"

"So I'm guessing you don't like it here? Haha! Hmm...We have about 4 minutes to get to class, and we have three more periods. Can you last that long?" Riza asked, smirking. Hibari glared at her.

"Hn."

"Hey, did the others give you some trouble? I know you hate crowding, so…" she trailed off. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't concern you, herbivore," he said, looking out the window. Riza shrugged casually.

"Are you surprised? That I'm quiet here, but loud at home?" she asked. Hibari ignored her. "It's just that I don't know how to get close to people. I don't really get them. And besides, I'd rather keep to myself rather than associate myself with them. And I don't really see the point of standing in a hallway to talk about stupid gossip that could ruin people or anything like that. It also makes it hard to-"

"Excuses."

"What?"

"You're just using excuses," Hibari noted. Riza looked at him, a faint blush creeping up her neck.

"I-I'm not!" she said indignantly. She looked away. "I don't want to get close to them. They'll probably just use me. I might be an heiress, you know? That is, if he'll give me the money. My dad does own a company, and we have a lot of money. So do they. And they'd rather be out shopping in groups or something. I just don't like being in crowds. Call me an antisocial freak or whatever. I don't care."

Hibari looked at the girl that sat in front of him. Oh boy, she was going to start pouring out her emotional stress on him. Joy.

"But sometimes I kind of wish that I was popular, you know? Like, the kind of girl who wears make-up every day and looks good. And other times, I kind of want to know what other people think of me. Like, is there anyone out there who has a crush on me? Or is there something out there who wants to stab my back? And don't get me started on having a boyfriend-"

"I don't care." So she was like every other insecure girl out there. Human? Yes, very much so.

"Owww! Why'd you hit me?" Riza rubbed her head. "I'll get permanent brain damage!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"…Are you stuck on repeat or something? You keep saying that." Riza frowned. "Ah! We should get back to class! Let me see your schedule." She held out her hand to receive the piece of paper that had Hibari's classes. She studied it for a bit. "Just as I thought. You have all my classes. Just follow me," she said. Riza stood up, a sour frown on her face. Damn Nathan. Her facial expression took on a neutral look when she took a step away from her armchair.

"W-wait. Could you please help me?" Riza flinched. Slowly, dramatically, she turned around. Brown irises met her hazel ones. Riza's eyes widened, complete shock etched over her features.

"No…way…" She moved forward, hesitantly touching his brown hair. "T-Tsuna?"

* * *

><p>*When Hibari was thinking about Riza, I said he didn't like her. Well he doesn't (at least not yet if there are pairings~! *hinthint*). It's just that I think that Hibari's a bit too…inhuman. And he is! XD. But now he's in the real world, so his character will be watered down-ish. And you know teenagers, hormonal and whatnot! Well, Hibari has hormones too (he just bottles his up in the manga and uses it to fight. Like steroids. XD). And since girls don't normally hug Hibari in the manga, he has no idea how to react to it (other than beat them up, but his tonfas aren't there, but I wouldn't put it above Hibari to fight with his fists...What was I talking about again?). Being in the real world, his more human feelings will be brought out (but I won't turn it into a mushy shojo manga, no I won't), so he'll be a little bit more…responsive? Expressive? To Riza? I dunno…I was just thinking that Hibari'll be a little more emotional in this story since he's supposedly in the "real" world. Do you guys follow? And do you think it's a good idea?<p>

**And that's a wrap! This was kinda hard! I just kept getting stuck, and Hibari's such a difficult character!**

**Hibari – What was that herbivore? *holds up tonfas***

**N-nothing! Anyways, here's the Freakin' Thanks Corner! Oh boy, this is gonna be LONG.**

**Amethystgirl1943 – Aha, thanks! You've been reviewing every single chapter! Thanks so much! Ah, Squalo got cut off because he wanted to avoid work. ^.^' Sure thing~!**

**Lightning587 – Maybe he can…Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you loved the Christmas chapter! Riza is, ne? And Santa is a stalker, but he also gives children happiness (for at least 4 years).**

**Fye Chroix – Well, if you're still reading this, I think you just saw. :D Dino is a perv, at least here. His character still eludes me…**

**Rin – Thanks for the review! And I'm glad that you think it's funny!**

**Pineapple the Fourth – Yes she did. But it was his pride. She should've been beaten up more…C-cackle? Aha…A hot mess? Yes, I guess it was. XD. Ah, thanks again!**

**Kawaiinekochan16 – I'm glad that you liked it! And thanks for your suggestion! It was actually pretty fun to write, but it was kinda hard! I thought his character would be easier to do, but I guess not. I'll try to make it more realistic! Hm…no yaoi. I couldn't do it to save my life. I've probably upset a lot of people, haha…Ah, fluff. I'm working on it~! You rolled out of your bed? *blinks* Haha! Mukuro is a perv, at least here since he can't be his creepy usual self. Sekuharu? What's that? The characters are pretty great! It's been fun writing with them. Huh, she probably spends hundreds? Thousands? She's pretty rich, so it shouldn't be a problem for her. Yet. Oh, I didn't forget Skull! He just didn't show up! Fight scenes? I'll try to work on them! I'm not really good in describing detail, so…Thanks again!**

**Kirichancute – Thanks! And no prob! I just wish I could update more often now that school has started. **

**CloudyDays12 – Thanks! Ah, lightning587. What a good kid. Aha, Wal-Mart? Because that's where everyone goes for last minute shopping? I don't really know…Yay Hibird! And thanks for the review!**

**Bree Renee – Really? I'm glad you did! It means a lot to me. Thanks for the review!**

**XxTearsIntheRainxX – Hey, it's great to see you again! Err, type to? Katekyo Hitman Reborn is great, no? I'm glad you decided to get into it! Haha, thanks! Improving means a lot to me, and I'm glad that you think so! Ah, thanks! I wonder if I'm able to type serious stories though…And I hope you had a great New Year!**

**Alexandria Volturi – Thanks! I'll try to!**

**Bishi-bishi – Ah, saved best for last! Thanks so much for the long reviews! I'll try to respond to them! Haha! Well, it seems like school isn't the greatest place for Hibari right now…Riza says that she can't enroll you her school because she doesn't have any authority to do so. You should ask Nathan. XD. Ah, poor Lambo…They don't notice because they forgot? XD. I DUN LIKE MATH EITHER! IT'S TOO HARD THIS YEAR! I AGREE WITH CHU! ;3 Manly, indeed. STRIPTEASE~! Dino refused to admit anything…*cough but we all know he liked it cough* XD. Haha! D18 love? *raises eyebrow* Hibari is not pleased…RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEEEE! RizaXFloor! I'm glad you noticed! They made out good. XD. M scene…DURRHURRR XD. FON IS~! AND I LOVE HIS TAIL HAIR THINGY UNLESS IT WAS WHERE UNI WAS ABOUT TO BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE AND HIS HAIR THINGY WAS JUST STICKING OUT FROM HIS PACIFIER, I JUST THOUGHT THAT WAS CREEPY. IKR? Wao~! I just love it when he says that…*searches that on youtube* O_o You got a ball of cheese? Was it good cheese? XD. Caaaaaakeeeee….His raging face is hot, no? Ah, no. Giannini is not hot. Glo Xinia is not hot – wait. He's not a guy. But whatever! Mmmm, Forbidden Doooonuttt….Ah, well Riza is…special. She's a fan girl. XD. Well I'm glad that you're laughing! I aim to please! Riza has issues with measurements. I do too. XD. Hibari might as well believe that since he ain't gonna believe Riza any time soon. *A* I has that pic~! I just can't stop staring at it~ I need to download it. They're all too cute~! Especially Tsuna, and Hibarin, and Yamamoto, and Chrome, and Ken, and Dokuro, and Takeshi, and Gokudera…I'll shut up now. Haha! I do that sometimes! Pffft…Manwich…I doooo~! But Riza's Riza! Pffft. I see you like Pineapple-kun…IKR? I DUN EVEN GET TO PUT THE STAR ON TOP! I'm too short…I think a man would. Especially around Black Friday…yeah, Hibari wouldn't…*tonfa'd* DEATH THE KID FTW! Hibird loves her. XD. Well, I wouldn't, but Riza might…not. She doesn't want to get bitten to death. XD. Uh, yes? I wanna poke his cheeks, but I dun wanna get bitten to death…Yes, yes I did. Finally, my authority is not questioned! She has guts or she's got an empty brain. XD. Because she was told to apologize? I dunno…FACEBOOK~! Riza's lucky. She just doesn't realize it…I wanna get kissed by a few KHR guys…And it's alright! Aha…whut? Not kids…world is ending…Ah! You mean Amethystgirl1943's fic? Haha! **

**Thanks to VFran, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, Bree Renee, BookWorm145, AnimeMeg27, dustbunniehailey, Sasuna123, and Alexandria Volturi for the fave story alerts. More thanks goes to It'sMeHereReally, dolphinherovamp5, AnimeFreak13xX, ratmgrlly, OtakuDino, CloudyDays12, btcvwolf, and Sasuna123 for the story alerts! It's good to know that you guys are keeping tabs on this story! I just hope I didn't forget anybody.**

**Whew! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Make sure you read Amethystgirl1943's fic since it's great! She has a great idea too! And remember, if you guys want any pairings, just leave it in a review, PM me, or vote in the poll that I will put up if I remember!**


End file.
